IT'S YOU
by lovejoshua17
Summary: Seungcheol tidak pernah berniat menjadikan Jisoo selingkuhan karena ia sangat mencintainya. Namun, ia harus menikahi Jeonghan. Mingyu dari masa lalu Jisoo pun kembali. Jisoo diantara dua pilihan. Cheolsoo / Minshua / Jeongcheol. BoyxBoy.
1. Chapter 1

**IT'S YOU**

 **CheolSoo / Minshua**

 **Hong Jisoo**

 **Choi Seungcheol**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **(Rate: M / 18+)**

 **Two/Three-Shoot (Part 1)**

"Katakan 'Aaa'~"

"Aaaam" Seungcheol memakan kimbab isi kepiting kesukaannya.

"Makan yang banyak sayang~"

"Terima kasih." Seungcheol tersenyum lebar ke arah lelaki cantik berambut pirang sebahu di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak makan?"

"Melihatmu makan dengan lahap sudah membuatku kenyang."

"Jeonghan-ah, mana mungkin kau bisa kenyang dengan hanya melihatku makan?" Seungcheol mengambil sumpitnya dan mulai menyuapi _kekasihnya_.

"Ayo makan."

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa. Aaa~" Jeonghan pun memakan kimbab yang diarahkan padanya. Jeonghan memakan kimbabnya dengan senyum lebar yang tak pernah lepas sedari tadi dari wajahnya. Mereka seakan tak peduli dengan pandangan orang-orang disekitarnya yang memandang geli maupun iri melihat kemesraan mereka. Tak jauh dari tempat mereka makan, ada lelaki manis dengan mata dan bibir kucing memandang gerah ke arah mereka. Ia benar-benar menyesal karena telah datang ke restauran ini untuk makan siang dan mem-black list nya dari daftar restauran langganannya setelah melihat kejadian ini. Dadanya begitu sesak hingga ia kehilangan selera dan tidak menyentuh makanan dihadapannya sama sekali. Ia membuang nafasnya kasar sebelum akhirnya memilih meninggalkan restauran keluarga ini. Saat si pria manis keluar dari pintu, Seungcheol memandangi kepergiannya sebentar.

"Ada apa chagiya~?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." Seungcheol kembali menaruh pandangannya kepada pria cantik dihadapannya dan menyunggingkan senyum plus lesung pipinya.

"Kau ini, datar sekali."

"Eh?"

"Sayang! Panggil aku dengan kata sayang!" Jeonghan mem-pout kan bibirnya.

"I-iya. Sa-sa-" Seungcheol menghela nafasnya pelan. "Sayang."

Jeonghan tersenyum lebar.

"Nah gitu dong. Kita kan menikah sebulan lagi, setidaknya kau harus terbiasa memanggilku sayang. Ok?" Seungcheol pun hanya memangguk kikuk.

.

.

.

Keduanya telah menutup mata menikmati momen mereka. Seungcheol mencium bibir itu lembut, melumatnya penuh cinta secara perlahan, menikmati tiap detik yang seakan membuatnya melayang semakin tinggi hingga ke langit ke tujuh. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ke pinggang ramping kekasihnya, memeluknya seerat mungkin seakan takut kekasihnya akan lari kalau ia tidak mendekapnya erat. Ciuman mereka semakin dalam, ditandai dengan lidah mereka yang mulai bermain dengan lincahnya. Suara cipakan dan desahan memenuhi apartemen bergaya minimalis dengan nuansa hitam putih ini. Seungcheol mulai memasukkan tangannya ke dalam baju kekasihnya, meraba tiap senti punggung mulus kekasihnya.

"Ahh, Seungh-" kekasihnya pun tak kalah melayangnya karena sentuhan lembut Seungcheol di punggung dan bibirnya. Yakinlah, mereka akan dengan hati melakukan hal ini atau lebih dari ini sampai pagi kalau alarm itu tak berbunyi. Si pria manis mencoba melepaskan kungkungan Seungcheol saat alarm itu terus berbunyi. Namun, Seungcheol benar-benar terhanyut akan rasa manis dari bibir plum yang menggairahkan ini dan tidak berniat melepaskannya.

"S-seungh-" Si pria manis mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya yang tersisa untuk mendorong dada bidang lelaki dihadapannya hingga terbuka sedikit jarak di antara mereka yang sekaligus melepas ciuman mereka.

"Kau harus pulang."

"Sebentar lagi." Seungcheol kembali akan mencium bibir plum itu kalau saja tangan kekasihnya tidak menahan dada bidangnya untuk tidak mendekat lebih. Si pria manis memindahkan tangannya dari dada bidang ke kedua pergelangan tangan Seungcheol dan melepaskannya dari pinggangnya. Ia hanya menunduk sebelum berbalik arah mematikan alarm di ponselnya yang tergelatak di meja sebelum berdiri menatap keluar jendela besar apartemennya. Melihat kerlap-kerlip kota Seoul di tengah malam.

"Pulanglah. Bukannya mulai besok kalian sudah harus mempersiapkan pernikahan kalian."

"Jisoo..." panggil Seungcheol lirih. Ia memandang punggung _kekasihnya_ sendu. Pantulan wajah kecewa kekasihnya terlihat samar-samar dari kaca di depannya. Ia berjalan pelan mendekati Jisoo hendak memeluknya saat Jisoo membalikkan badannya.

"Waktumu sudah habis Seungcheol-ah." Seungcheol terdiam di depan Jisoo.

"Pulanglah." Jisoo tak memandang lelaki di hadapannya sama sekali. Ia hanya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dananya dengan sesekali menghela nafasnya pelas, menahan kepedihan di dadanya yang mulai semakin sesak. Seungcheol meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak kekasihnya yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya. Mengecup pipi kanannya beberapa detik lamanya sebelum memandang wajah manis kekasihnya.

"Aku temani tidur, hm?"

"Tidak usah. Lebih baik aku melihatmu pergi selagi mataku masih terbuka, daripada melihat sebelah ranjangku kosong di pagi hari." Seungcheol terdiam. Ia melihat Jisoo yang menggigit bibir bawahnya. Seungcheol memeluknya erat, menenggelamkan wajah kekasihnya di dadanya.

"Aku akan kembali, sayang." Ia membisikkan kata-kata itu dengan nada rendah di samping kuping kekasihnya sebelum mengecup singkat bibirnya. Seungcheol berbalik mengambil mantelnya di kursi dan menuju pintu keluar. Jisoo mengangkat wajahnya memandangi punggung Seungcheol yang perlahan tapi pasti, menghilang dari pandangan.

Sekarang hanya ada ia sendiri di sini, di ruang tengah memeluk dirinya sendiri, masih memandangi pintu keluar sendu, masih menggit bibir bawahnya, masih memikirkan Seungcheol, masih merasakan pelukannya, masih merasakan ciumannya, masih mencintainya, dan masih menunggunya kembali. Menangis dalam diam merutuki dirinya sendiri yang masih saja tak bisa melepaskan Seungcheol, walaupun pikirannya selalu mengatakan untuk menakhirinya, tapi hatinya selalu menang.

"Mau sampai kapan seperti ini?"

.

.

.

"Bos, tadi ada pesanan baru untuk pernikahan sekitar sebulan lagi. Mereka minta meeting siang ini."

"Ok."

"Bos, client yang pernikahannya akan dilaksanakan minggu depan sudah datang ingin melihat rancangan tempatnya."

"Oh, baiklah, suruh tunggu di ruangan meeting ya."

"Bagaimana kalau di kafe saja."

"Eh?" Jisoo yang sedari tadi berkutik dengan laptopnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke ambang pintu. Pria tinggi sudah bersender nyaman disana dengan senyum menggoda kearahnya. Jisoo terkejut melihatnya. Ia membuka kacamata bacanya untuk memastikan ia sedang tidak berhalusinasi.

"Mingyu?"

.

.

.

Jisoo meminum americano pesanannya. Sedangkan Mingyu di depannya hanya menatapnya sedari tadi dan tak menyentuh espresso pesanannya.

"Jadi kakakmu yang akan menikah? Hah, aku benar-benar kaget karena kukira kau yang akan menikah minggu depan."

"Kenapa? Kau kecewa kalau aku akan menikah dengan orang lain?" Jisoo tersedak. Ia terbatuk karena americanonya salah jalan ke saluran pernapasannya.

"Yak! Pelan-pelan mangkanya." Mingyu mengambil botol air dari tasnya dan berlari ke samping Jisoo. Bertumpu dengan lututnya, ia mengelus punggung Jisoo pelan dan menyerahkan botolnya yang telah ia buka. Jisoo meminumnya perlahan.

"Jangan-jangan kau masih suka padaku ya?" Jisoo memberi glare nya dan mencubit pipi Mingyu kasar.

"Jangan asal ngomong!"

"Aaakh!" Mingyu mengelus pipinya yang memerah. Mingyu hanya tertawa pelan melihat wajah masam Jisoo, walau masam justru ia terlihat tambah manis menurut Mingyu dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut. Mingyu mengambil tisu di meja dan melap bibir plum Jisoo yang terdapat sisa air minumnya. Jisoo terkejut dengan perlakuan Mingyu dan membelalakkan matanya melihat wajah Mingyu yang entah sejak kapan jadi sedekat ini dengan wajahnya. Wajahnya masih tampan seperti dulu.

"Wajahmu merah tuh."

"Eh?" Jisoo pun tersadar dari lamunannya dan mendorong Mingyu menjauh, sedikit kencang membuatnya tersungkur di lantai.

"Kau masih sama seperti dulu ya."

"Berisik!"

"Apa hatimu juga masih sama seperti SMA dulu?"

"Tidak!"

"Benarkah? Apa karena kau sudah punya kekasih baru? Memangnya ada gitu yang mau dengan tukang cubit yang ngambekan sepertimu?"

"Tentu saja a-" Jisoo tidak meneruskan kata-katanya. Ia sendiri bingung sebenarnya Seungcheol itu masih kekasihnya apa bukan.

"Hm?" Mingyu menatap bingung.

"Kau punya pacar?" Jisoo menatap tajam Mingyu.

"Aku kesini bukan untuk nostalgia denganmu. Kalau kau mau melihat tempat resepsinya lebih baik sekarang kita berangkat. Nanti siang aku sudah ada janji." Mingyu berdiri dan mengulurkan tanganya ke arah Jisoo.

"Ayo berangkat, princess."

"Ck! Jangan pernah memanggilku dengan nama itu, lagi!" Jisoo berdiri dan mencubit perut Mingyu, kecil tapi menyakitkan. Mengabaikan tangan terulur mingyu dan berlalu ke parkiran.

"Dia masih manis seperti dulu."

.

.

.

Setelah melihat tempat resepsinya, Mingyu mengantar Jisoo kembali ke kantornya. Ia membukakan pintu Jisoo dan dibalas gelengan gerah dengan kelakuan Mingyu.

"Besok pakaiannya jadi, jadi sebaiknya kakakmu dan pasangannya datang mencoba, biar bisa diperbaiki kalau tidak pas."

"Aku boleh datang?" Jisoo memutar bola matanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya malas.

"Terserah!"

CUP!

Mingyu mencium pipi Jisoo lembut. Jisoo yang kaget hendak mencubit pipi Mingyu (lagi) saat tangannya ditahan oleh Mingyu lalu diciumnya punggung tangannya yang langsung dihempaskan Jisoo.

"Kau ini! Apa-apaan sih?" Jisoo mengepalkan tangannya hendak memukul kepala Mingyu namun terhenti saat terdengar suara memanggilnya.

"Kau Jisoo kan?" Jantung Jisoo seakan berhenti berdetak saat dilihatnya wajah-wajah tak asing di depannya.

"Jisoo?" panggil sekali lagi pria cantik dihadapannya menyadarkannya.

"I-iya. Aku Jisoo."

"Oh, syukurlah. Tadinya kami sudah mau pulang karena kau tidak juga datang."

"Eh?"

"Kami client yang akan menikah bulan depan." Demi dewa! Kenapa dari sekian banyak WO di Seoul, Seungcheol dan Jeonghan memilih ke tempatnya? Apa Seungcheol benar-benar ingin membunuhnya perlahan?

"Sepertinya kau sibuk, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya princess." Mingyu mengacak rambutnya pelan sebelum menundukkan kepalanya ke arah pasangan didepannya dan memasuki mobil.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu." Ucap Jisoo pelan sebelum mencubit lengan Mingyu yang dijawab rintihan sang empunya lengan. Seungcheol menyipitkan matanya dan memberi glarenya kepada pemandangan merusak mata dan hatinya itu.

.

.

.

"Silahkan diminum dulu kopinya."

"Terima kasih." Jeonghan menyeruput kopinya sedikit dan meletakkannya kembali di meja.

"Tadi itu pacarmu?"

"Eh?" Jisoo memandang Seungcheol yang terlihat kesal sesaat sebelum kembali ke Jeonghan.

"Bukan. Hanya teman saja."

"Benarkah? Tapi kalian terlihat mesra sekali. Bahkan ia mencium pipimu mesra tadi." Jeonghan terkekeh.

 _What the - , jadi mereka melihat semuanya?_

"Jeonghan-ah, kau mau mengobrol atau merencanakan pernikahan kita? Aku masih ada meeting setelah ini."

"Iya, iya sayang. Kau ini, tidak ada salahnya kan bersikap akrab. Lagian, kita kan akan lebih sering bertemu dengannya nanti untuk membicarakan pernikahan kita." Jisoo hanya bisa tersenyum seadanya _._

 _Lebih sering bertemu dengan mereka? Seungcheol brengsek! Dia benar-benar ingin menyiksaku perlahan. Kenapa harus kesini sih?_

.

.

.

Jisoo hendak tidur ketika ia terkejut dengan dobrakan pintu kamarnya yang keras.

"Seungcheol?!" Seungcheol langsung mencium Jisoo agresif. Ia mendorongnya hingga menabrak dinding cukup keras. Seungcheol melumat bibir Jisoo kasar. Jisoo mengerahkan tenaganya untuk mendorong Seungcheol menjauh, tapi Seungcheol malah makin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Jisoo di salah satu tangannya dan tangan satunya menekan tengkung Jisoo. Seungcheol menjilat bibir Jisoo agar ia membuka mulutnya, namun Jisoo menutupnya rapat. Jisoo, tidak suka dengan Seungcheol yang mabuk dan kasar seperti ini. Sekali lagi, ia memukul dada Seungcheol keras hingga ia menjauh terhunyung ke belakang hampir jatuh ke lantai.

"Lebih baik kau pulang."

"Aku akan menginap!"

"Menginap?" Jisoo menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Bahkan sejak bertunangan dengannya kau tidak pernah sekalipun menginap. Dan kini saat kau akan menikah sebulan lagi kau akan menginap?" Seungcheol duduk di pinggiran ranjang.

" Besok pagi bukannya jadwalmu memantau proyek di Busan? Sebaiknya kau cepat pulang dan istirahat. Kau tidak pernah datang di hari ini dan kenapa kau sekarang datang dengan mabuk seperti itu, hah?" Jisoo menarik tangan Seungcheol hendak mengusirnya keluar dari kamarnya, dari apartemennya!

"Pokoknya aku mau menginap!" Seungcheol hendak membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur saat Jisoo menarik semakin keras.

"Aku tidak mau mengurus orang mabuk!" Jisoo menarik Seungcheol hingga ia berdiri terpaksa.

"JADI KAU TIDAK MENCINTAIKU LAGI, HAH? APA INI KARENA MANUSIA GENTER ITU? KAU SUDAH BERPINDAH HATI? SECEPAT ITUKAH?" Jisoo terhenyak.

"Aku akan panggil taksi, kau tidak bisa menyetir dengan keadaan mabuk seperti ini." Jisoo berbalik hendak mengambil ponselnya saat tangan Seungcheol mencegahnya.

"APA JANGAN-JANGAN KAU SUDAH BERPACARAN DENGANNYA SELAMA INI? JADI KAU MENDUAKAN AKU, HAH? JAWAB JISOO! JAWAB!" Seungcheol mengguncangkan tangan Jisoo dan menggenggamnya kasar yang lantas dihempaskan Jisoo.

"Mendua? Kau tidak punya kaca, hah?! Kau yang sudah menduakanku! Bahkan sekarang kau membuatku seakan selingkuhanmu walaupun kau lebih dulu bersamaku!" Jisoo menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kau lakukan semua itu agar perusahaanmu bisa berkembang lebih pesat kan? Kau ingin berbakti pada orangtuamu kan? Kalau begitu apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini disini? Apa yang kita lakukan selama ini? Pergi!"

"Aku takkan pergi! Aku takkan membiarkan siapapun menyentuhmu apalagi menciummu seperti tadi. Kau milikku!" Seungcheol kembali memeluk Jisoo dan mendorongnya menempel tembok. Ia mencoba menciumnya lagi tapi tangan Jisoo menghalangi bibir Seungcheol agar tidak menyentuhnya. Seungcheol yang kesalpun menggenggam kedua tangan Jisoo.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau kucium? Bukannya kau selalu suka?"

"Ini bukan dirimu Seungcheol-ah. Kau sedang mabuk."

"AKU TIDAK MABUK!" Seungcheol berteriak keras, lebih keras dari tadi. Dan dari jarak sedekat ini, Jisoo benar-benar terkejut.

"Siapa tadi itu, hah?! Siapa pria genter itu?!"

"Teman." Jisoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Teman?! Menciummu mesra begitu?! Tidak mungkin seorang teman melakukan itu. Dia gay juga kan?! Dia suka padamu?!"

"A-aku tidak tau dia suka padaku atau tidak."

"Bohong!"

"Aku benar-benar tidak tau!" Jisoo kini menatap mata Seungcheol tajam.

"Oke, dia mantanku saat SMA, tapi sejak masuk kuliah aku putus dengannya begitu saja karena dia sekolah di luar negeri. Lalu aku bertemu denganmu, dan sekarang hanya ada kau dihatiku."

"Hanya aku?" Seungcheol menunjukkan smirk nya.

"Siapa yang tau kau bertemu dengan lelaki lain di luar sana saat aku tak ada?"

"Seungcheol-ah..."

"BERAPA BANYAK LELAKI YANG KAU KENCANI DI LUAR SANA SELAIN AKU?! SIAPA LAGI MANTANMU YANG KAU TEMUI DAN MENCIUMMU MESRA SEPERTI ITU?! ATAU JANGAN-JANGAN KAU JUGA SUDAH TIDUR DENGAN SALAH SATU DARI MEREKA?!"

PLAKK!

Jisoo tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya.

"Sepertinya... semuanya benar-benar harus diakhiri hari ini. Pulanglah, lalu menikah dengan Jeonghan. Kau beruntung bisa mendapatkan lelaki cantik yang sangat mencintaimu sepertinya, bukan lelaki murahan sepertiku yang bahkan dengan bodohnya mau dijadikan selingkuhan hanya karena sangat mencintai kekasihnya." Jisoo mendorong Seungcheol kasar. Ia mengambil mantelnya di sofa kamar dan pergi meninggalkan apartemennya, meninggalkan Seungcheol yang masih mematung ditempatnya.

.

.

.

Seungcheol berputar memandangi isi kamar Jisoo. Ia mengingat kembali bagaimana biasanya ia akan masuk dari pintu itu dengan menggendong Jisoo dengan kedua tangannya dan Jisoo melingkarkan tangannya di leher Seungcheol sambil sesekali mengecup bibir kucing Jisoo. Lalu, ia akan menghempaskan Jisoo dikasur king size itu dan mulai mencumbunya, dan saat ia akan membuka baju Jisoo, Jisoo akan kabur dari dekapan Seungcheol dan ia harus mengejar kucing manisnya. Mengitari sofa merah itu dan akhirnya baru bisa menangkapnya saat kucingnya telah terpojok di dekat jendela kamarnya. Lalu ia akan memeluk pinggang ramping Jisoo dan menciumnya mesra lagi, takkan melepaskan bibir itu hingga Jisoo melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Seungcheol dan menggendongnya hingga ke kasur. Mereka akan semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka hingga akhirnya mereka menghentikannya saat Jisoo mulai mencubit kedua pipi Seungcheol kasar. Cubitan Jisoo benar-benar mematikan. Lalu dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dan wajah memerah, Jisoo akan memandang kedua mata Seungcheol penuh cinta dengan mata kucing cantiknya yang membuat Seungcheol tidak akan tahan untuk tidak mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' yang selalu berhasil membuat senyum di bibir manis Jisoo sambil mengatakan 'aku juga mencintaimu' hingga akhirnya mereka akan meneruskan kenikmatan indahnya malam hingga ke langit ketujuh dengan desahan sambil memangil nama satu sama lain dan kata-kata cinta serta flirty dari bibir Seungcheol.

Seungcheol menangis terduduk di pinggiran ranjang, mengusap wajahnya kasar, merutuki dirinya sendiri atas perbuatan dan perkataannya yang telah menyakiti hari orang yang sangat dicintainya. Jisoo tak pantas diperlakukan seburuk ini olehnya.

 _Is it really the end of us?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Seokmin memasuki kantornya yang berupa ruko tingkat tiga itu pagi-pagi sekali. Sebagai sekretaris dan orang kepercayaan bosnya ia harus menunjukkan sifat rajinnya. Saat membuka kantor bosnya hendak menghidupkan ac, ia terkejut karena mendapati bosnya meringkuk di sofa.

"Bos? Bos Hong?" ia mengguncangkan bahu bos manis nya itu pelan.

"Emm." Jisoo pun membuka matanya perlahan, mengerjapkannya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya terduduk. Rambutnya berantakan, matanya sembab karena menangis semalaman. Ditandai degan banyaknya tisu yang bertebaran di sekitar sofa dan meja bosnya.

"Jam berapa ini?"

"Jam 7 bos." Bosnya hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil menutup matanya kembali.

"Maaf bos, tapi, kenapa bos tidur disini? Apartemennya kenapa?"

"Sepertinya aku harus pindah, Min."

"Hah? Kenapa? Bukankah apartemen disana bagus."

"Bagus sih, tapi... sudah tak nyaman disana. Lingkungannya membuatku gerah."

Tentu saja membuatnya gerah. Dari pertama pindah di apartemen itu tiga tahun lalu, semua yang ada disana hanya mengingatkannya pada Seungcheol. Sejak kejadian semalam, Jisoo berencana untuk memulai hidup baru. Salah satunya dengan mencari apartemen baru dengan suasana baru.

"Tolong carikan aku info tentang apartemen yang agak jauh dari sini dan apartemenku yah, Min."

"Baik bos."

"Tapi sebelumnya, bisa pinjam bajumu dulu?"

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak mau kembali dulu kesana." Seokmin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Tapi, bajuku tidak ada yang bagus bos." Kekehnya.

"Boleh tidak?" kini Jisoo meliriknya tajam.

"Boleh bos." Seokmin langsung memberikan kunci apartemennya beserta passwordnya.

"Aku numpang mandi sekalian tak apa kan?" Seokmin hanya menggangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Jisoo pun tersenyum dan keluar dari ruangannya.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan apartemennya? Padahal apartemennya mewah dan sangat nyaman. Apa ada sasaeng yang mengejar bos ku? Ia memang manis sih, siapapun pasti akan jatuh hati padanya. Atau jangan-jangan ada tetangganya yang sering mengganggunya dengan meminta nasi setiap pagi? Ah.. kau ini. Itumah Soonyoung tetanggamu. Tetangga bos kan orang kaya semua." Seokmin mengakhiri monolog nya dengan memunguti tisu di ruangan bosnya.

Jisoo dengan sepatu olahraga dan piyama tidur pink dibalut mantelnya keluar dari kantornya. Ia mengeratkan mantelnya dan mulai berjalan cepat ke apartemen Seokmin yang untungnya tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, menahan malu berharap tidak ada yang mengenalinya. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri kenapa juga disaat seperti ini ia harus memakai piyama pink motif beruang pemberian ibunya. Kalau saja bukan ibunya yang memberikan ini, Jisoo pasti sudah membakarnya.

"Hei manis~" Jisoo menghentikan langkahnya saat didengarnya suara berat itu.

 _Mampus! Gak mungkin kan itu dia. Sepagi ini? Disini? Ngapain?_

Jisoo mempercepat langkah kakinya, tapi suara yang memanggilnya semakin keras dan dekat.

"Princess!" Jisoo merasakan seseorang mendekapnya erat dari belakang.

"Mingyu!" Jisoo melepas pelukannya dan berbalik menatap Mingyu.

"Sedang apa disini?"

"Tadinya mau mengejutkanmu dengan memberimu sarapan pagi bibimbab." Mingyu mengangkat sebelah tangannya menunjukkan bungkusan yang dibawanya.

"Tapi sepertinya aku yang malah terkejut melihatmu dengan piyama itu. Sangat manis my princess~" smirk Mingyu. Jisoo memberikan glare nya.

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau tinggal di kantormu?" Mingyu melirik ruko tingkat tiga dibelakangnya.

"Eh? Ti-tidak. Aku tinggal di apartemen dekat sini."

"Lalu? Apa biasanya kau langsung kesini setelah bangun tidur? Takut kantormu telah hilang dipindah ufo gitu?" Jisoo memukul lengan Mingyu keras.

"Sudah, ah. Aku pergi!"

"Tunggu." Mingyu menarik tangan Jisoo mendekat kearahnya. Ia memandangi wajah Jisoo lama. Membuat Jisoo kebingungan. Mingyu mengambil sesuatu dari kantongnya dan memberikannya pada Jisoo. Membuat Jisoo tambah bingung.

"Tisu basah?"

"Iler dan belek mu tuh." Jisoo yang memerah malu langsung mengambil tisu basah tersebut dan melap mukanya sambil memunggungi Mingyu.

"Wah, sepertinya kau benar-benar takut kantormu dipindah ufo, huh? Bahkan tanpa mencuci mukamu kau langsung kesini."

"Berisik! Itu karena aku tidur disini semalam."

"Tidur disini? Kenapa?"

"Aku mau pindah."

"Pindah ketempatku saja." Jisoo berbalik memandang Mingyu dengan tatapan _apa-kau-sudah-gila._

"Tidak mau!"

"Hah! Dasar bodoh!" Mingyu mengacak rambut Jisoo yang sudah acak-acakan.

"Maksudku pindah ke gedung apartemen yang sama denganku. Bukan ke apartemenku. Gedungnya masih cukup baru, jadi belum banyak terisi."

"Oh.."

"Nah! Jadi kau benar-benar berfikir tinggal bersamaku?" goda Mingyu.

"Eh? Ti-tidak!" Jisoo menghela nafasnya berkali-kali.

"Aku pergi!"

"Aku ikut!" Mingyu merangkul bahu Jisoo. Jisoo menatapnya tajam.

"Aku sudah jauh-jauh kesini membawakan sarapan untukmu. Ayo temani aku makan. Ini bibimbab dengan banyak daging kesukaanmu. Buatanku sendiri." Jisoo pun mengalah. Ia pikir tidak ada salahnya juga. Lagian kasian juga dia pagi-pagi kesini. Jisoo pun jadi sedikit teringat saat dulu SMA, Mingyu selalu membawakannya bekal buatannya sendiri.

"Baiklah."

Jisoo dan Mingyu, yang terus saja merangkul bahu lelaki mungil disampingnya, berjalan kaki menuju apartemen Seokmin. Seungcheol yang memandangi mereka dari dalam mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari sana mengepalkan tangannya erat dan memukul kemudi didepannya dengan keras berkali-kali, membuat tangannya memar.

.

.

.

Setelah sarapan pagi dan merapikan dirinya di apartemen Seokmin, Jisoo kembali ke kantor. Lalu Mingyu? Mingyu duduk di sofa di kantor Jisoo menengadahkan dagunya dengan salah satu tangannya di pinggiran sofa, memandangi lelaki berambut coklat tua yang sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya. Kacamata yang dipakainya dan sweater sedikit kebesaran membuat Jisoo sangat menggemaskan.

"Berhenti menatapku."

"Lalu aku harus menatap apa?" Jisoo menghentikan ketikannya, memandang malas lelaki di depannya.

"Kau ini tidak punya kerjaan, hah?" Mingyu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Jauh-jauh kuliah ke luar negeri kau tidak bekerja?"

"Aku yang punya kantornya, kok. Jadi aku bebas mau ke kantor kapan saja."

"Huh?"

"Aku buka kantor periklanan. Kalau kau mau mengiklankan usahamu, aku beri diskon 50%. Bagaimana?" Jisoo terkekeh pelan.

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya, tapi aku tidak butuh."

"Hmm, benar juga. Usaha Wedding Organizer mu sudah cukup terkenal. Bahkan kau sudah melayani banyak pejabat."

"Kau tau darimana?"

"Ah, itu karena-" Mingyu terdiam.

"Karena?"

"Karena..."

Tring~ Tring~ Tring~

Suara ponsel Mingyu menyelamatkannya. Ia mengangkat panggilannya, dan Jisoo berkutat kembali ke pekerjaannya.

"Aku harus meeting. Nanti aku datang lagi ya."

"Tidak usah repot-repot." Jisoo menjawabnya tanpa melihat ke arah Mingyu.

"Mana mungkin aku repot sih princess."

"Jangan panggil aku begitu!" Jisoo masih fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Aku pergi~ bye bye~"

"Bye"

"See you~"

"See you"

"I love you~"

"I lo-" Jisoo memberi glare nya pada Mingyu yang hanya terkekeh diambang pintu sambil memberi flying kiss nya sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya. Jisoo juga jadi ikut terkekeh dan geleng-geleng geli dengan tingkah Mingyu yang masih sama seperti dulu. Kekanak-kanakan.

"Dasar Kim bodoh!"

"Siapa yang bodoh?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan si.." Jisoo menelan ludahnya kasar saat melihat siapa yang masuk ke kantornya.

"Tuan Jeonghan datang mau melihat rancangan pernikahannya, bos!"

"Baiklah." Seokmin pun permisi keluar. Jisoo bangkit menuju Jeonghan.

"Silahkan duduk."

"Jadi bagaimana rancangannya?" Jisoo menunjukkan laptopnya untuk gambaran pernikahannya.

"Seperti yang kau minta, pesta kebun dengan nuansa putih. Dengan bunga-bunga mawar putih segar dan masakan ala barat kualitas nomor satu. Untuk toxedo-nya, kau bisa pilih siapa desainernya. Lalu, musik pengiringnya. Kau mau musik seperti apa?"

"Menurutmu calon suamiku akan suka musik apa?"

"Eh?" Jisoo tertegun dengan pertanyaan lelaki cantik disampingnya yang kini menampakkan smirknya.

"Ma-maksudnya?" Jisoo sedikit berhati-hati ditiap ucapannya.

"Aku belum terlalu lama mengenalnya. Tiga bulan? Kurasa baru tiga bulan lalu aku mengenalnya dan langsung berunangan. Sedangkan kau, kau sudah mengenalnya lima tahun lalu sejak kuliah. Terlebih, kau sudah menjadi kekasih gelapnya selama tiga tahun ini, atau tiga bulan sejak aku hadir dihidupnya menggantikanmu?" Jisoo menundukkan kepalanya tak mampu menatap Jeonghan. Ia terus saja menggigit bibir bawahnya sejak awal Jeonghan mulai memasuki ruangannya.

"Jadi menurutmu musik apa yang dia suka?" Jisoo masih terdiam dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk.

"Hm? Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku?" Jeonghan menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya sambil menyilangkan kakinya ditambah senyum puas yang setia terpajang diwajahnya sedari tadi.

"Kenapa diam saja? Hey! Selingkuhan!"

"Jawab?!" Jeonghan sedikit membentak.

"Orkestra. Dia ingin pernikahannya diiringi musik orkestra."

"Ternyata kau benar-benar memahaminya."

"Aku sudah memberikan detailnya kemarin. Dan sepertinya kau juga bekerja dengan baik. Untuk bajunya, biar kami urus sendiri. Jadi, selebihnya aku serahkan padamu." Jeonghan berdiri dari duduknya dan menuju pintu keluar.

"Anggap saja pekerjaan ini sebagai hadiahmu untuk pernikahan Seungcheol dan aku. Dan juga.." Jeonghan membalikkan badannya menatap Jisoo yang masih menunduk sedari tadi.

"Terima kasih karena telah mengakhiri hubungan kotormu dengan calon suamiku, setidaknya, aku tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk memintamu pergi dari hidupnya. Karena kau juga ternyata sudah dapat penggantinya. Hah! Hebat ya kau, Tuan Hong Jisoo. Hebat dalam merebut hati lelaki, ataupun kekasih orang." Jeonghan keluar dari ruangan Jisoo dengan senyum kemenangan. Ia keluar dari kantor Jisoo dan berbalik sebentar menatap papan nama diatas gedung 'White Wedding'.

"Apa bagusnya sih dia? Lebih menarik juga aku kemana-mana. Aku bisa menjadi tampan dan cantik dalam waktu bersamaan. Sedangkan dia? Ceking begitu. Seungcheol bodoh!"

.

.

.

Jisoo menggigit bibir bawahnya cukup keras hingga sedikit terluka. Butiran bening mulai mengalir di kedua pipinya, terjatuh ke punggung tangan yang terletak di atas pahanya. Ia mengacak rambutnya kasar. Sesekali menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas untuk meredam air mata agar berhenti, namun gagal. Tangisnya makin menjadi, kala mengingat semua kenangan indah bersam Seungcheol. Bagaimana dulu ia dan Seungcheol pertama kali bertemu di klub basket universitas, pertama kali berciuman di kelas Jisoo yang kosong, pertama kali ia menjamahnya di anniversary mereka yang pertama di apartemen Jisoo, dan pertama kalinya Seungcheol mengatakan ia akan dijodohkan dengan anak teman ayahnya untuk kelangsungan perusahaan ayahnya, serta pertama kalinya Jisoo menyetujui permintaan Seungcheol untuk mereka tetap melanjutkan hubungan mereka meski Seungcheol telah bertunangan.

' _Kekasih gelap'_

' _Selingkuhan!'_

' _Anggap saja pekerjaan ini sebagai hadiahmu untuk pernikahan Seungcheol dan aku'_

' _Terima kasih karena telah mengakhiri hubungan kotormu dengan calon suamiku'_

Cukup! Sudah cukup Jisoo merasa benar-benar terhina dan direndahkan seperti ini. Meninggalkan Seungcheol adalah keputusan terbaik.

.

.

.

"Jisoo..."

"Pergilah." Tanpa menengok pun Jisoo sudah tau siapa yang datang.

"Sayang.." Seungcheol memandangi punggung kekasihnya yang sedang menatap keluar jendela. Ingin sekali ia memeluk pinggang ramping itu lagi, mengistirahatkan dagunya di pundak itu sambil sesekali mengecup leher jenjangnya. Tapi sikap dingin Jisoo menghentikan langkahnya. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Jisoo, karena ini semua memang kebodohan Seungcheol.

"Dia, pasti mengatakan sesuatu kan?" Sengcheol dapat mendengar jelas helaan nafas Jisoo.

"Aku harap, kau tidak menghiraukan apapun yang dikatakannya. Tampangnya memang seperti malaikat, tapi jelas kata-katanya tidak bisa dikatakan baik. Ia selalu bicara semaunya tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Maka dari itu, aku hanya mencintaimu. You're my real angel."

"Choi Seungcheol."

"Sayang.."

"Pertama, tidak baik menjelek-jelekkan calon suamimu. Kedua, apa yang dikatakannya semuanya benar dan dia punya hak serta alasan mengatakan hal-hal itu kepadaku. Sedangkan aku? Aku tak punya hak apa-apa atas dirimu."

"Sayang, kenapa kau berbicara begitu?"

"Ketiga.." Jisoo membalikkan badannya.

"Kita sudah berakhir. Jadi, jangan temui aku lagi selain dengan urusan pernikahanmu. Aku akan tetap bersikap profesional dengan menangani pernikahanmu sebagai..."

' _Anggap saja pekerjaan ini sebagai hadiahmu untuk pernikahan Seungcheol dan aku'_

"... sebagai hadiah pernikahanku untukmu."

"Sayang.." Seungcheol memandang sendu kekasihnya.

"Dan lagi, berhenti memanggilku sayang. Karena aku bukan sayangmu lagi Tuan Choi Seungcheol. Lebih baik kau gunakan itu untuk memanggil tunanganmu."

"Tapi.." Belum sempat Seungcheol menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Jisoo sudah buru-buru mengambil pouch nya, berdiri di dekat pintu mempersilahkan Seungcheol untuk pergi.

"Kami sudah mau tutup, jadi silahkan temui kami besok untuk membahas pernikahanmu."

"Sayangku." Seungcheol mencoba mendekati Jisoo untuk memeluknya. Sumpah! Seungcheol sangat merindukan tubuh mungil kekasihnya. Ia bisa gila menahan untuk tak menyentuh kekasih manisnya sedaritadi. Namun teriakan Jisoo menghalangi niatnya.

"PERGI!"

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin mengakhirinya?" Jisoo melirik sembarang arah.

"Tatap mataku dan katakan kalau kau tidak menginginkanku lagi." Jisoo langsung menatap mata Seungcheol dalam. Seungcheol kini bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah manis kekasihnya. Matanya yang sembab karena pasti menangis atas perkataan Jeonghan tadi siang yang entah apa tapi pasti menyakitinya karena ia sangat tau watak tunangannya itu walau baru mengenalnya tiga bulan. Lalu, bibir kucingnya, yang can- , terluka? Jisoo pasti menggigiti bibir bawahnya lagi. Ia selalu seperti itu kalau menahan tangis.

"Bibirmu." Seungcheol hendak mengusapnya dengan jempolnya namun di tepis kasar oleh Jisoo.

"Kita berakhir Choi Seungcheol. Sekarang, per-gi!" Jisoo menggigit bibirnya lagi.

"Jangan menggigiti bibirmu lagi. Nanti lukanya semakin parah."

"PERGI!" Jisoo langsung mematikan lampu ruangannya saat Seungcheol sudah berada di luar ruangannya. Ia lalu mengunci pintu ruangannya dan mendorong Seungcheol kasar agar keluar dari kantornya. Seungcheol pun dengan terpaksa meninggalkan Jisoo. Ia tidak mau Jisoo menggigiti bibirnya lagi walau itu artinya ia harus meninggalkan Jisoo yang pasti akan menangis saat ia pergi. Dan benar saja, Jisoo langsung lemas menyender pintu ruangannya sambil menangis dalam diam.

.

.

.

Mingyu datang lagi ke kantor Jisoo. Walau hari sudah larut, tapi ia tetap kekeh ingin kesana walau hanya melihat kantornya saja dari luar. Dan benar saja, kantornya sudah gelap gulita. Ia tersenyum sambil memandang lantai paling atas tempat ruangan Jisoo berada, membayangkan Jisoo dengan sweater kebesarannya tadi. Sangat manis. Namun, senyuman itu seketika luntur saat ia keheranan melihat seseorang yang rasanya tak asing keluar dari pintu utama kantor Jisoo.

"Sedang apa si brengsek itu kemari?" Mingyu dengan wajah seriusnya menghampiri Seungcheol.

"Sedang apa kesini? Memangnya client berkonsultasi sampai tengah malam begini?" Seungcheol tak kalah kesalnya melihat tampang Mingyu tiba-tiba nongol didepannya.

"Apa urusanmu? Mau aku datang tengah malam atau pagi buta, apa hakmu?" Seungcheol meletakkan kedua tangannya dipinggangnya, seakan menantang pria yang lebih tinggi dihadapannya ini.

"Sekarang memang bukan urusanku. Tapi sebentar lagi, akan jadi urusanku."Seungcheol menyipitkan matanya.

"Karena aku akan menjadikannya hanya milikku, lagi!"

"Apa?!"

"Jadi setiap hari, aku bisa menatap wajah cantiknya yang terlelap di pagi hari, membangunkannya dengan memberi kecupan singkat di bibir manisnya, menatap mata indahnya sebelum berangkat kerja yang akan selalu mengingatkanku untuk cepat pulang. Lalu, tentu saja memeluknya erat saat pulang ke rumah dan memberi kecupan lagi di bibirnya dan mem-"

BUGG!

Mingyu terhunyung ke belakang akibat pukulan keras di pipi kirinya. Ia tertawa pelan saat melihat darah dari sudut benar-benar naik darah hanya dengar memikirkan Jisoo hidup bersama orang lain selain dirinya. Ia tidak rela. Ia tidak akan pernah rela Jisoo nya disentuh orang lain selain dirinya.

"Kenapa kau marah? Kau kan bukan kekasihnya."

"Aku kekasihnya!"

"Kekasih macam apa yang menjadikan manusia sebaik Jisoo sebagai selingkuhannya, hah?"

"Kau, bagaimana kau tau?"

"Tidak penting aku tau darimana." Mingyu mendatangi Seungcheol dan menarik kerah bajunya.

"Yang terpenting adalah, Jisoo pantas mendapatkan yang terbaik, yang menjadikannya prioritas nomor satu di atas segala-galanya. Bukannya disakiti dengan menjadikannya kekasih gelap hingga direndahkan oleh orang lain!" Mingyu pun menghajar wajah Seungcheol dengan tinjunya. Jadilah, adu tinju-tinjuan di depan kantor Jisoo.

Jisoo yang hendak pulang pun kaget melihat pemandangan brutal dihadapannya.

"BERHENTI!" sepertinya teriakan Jisoo tidak membuat mereka berhenti memukuli dan menariki kerah lawannya. Jisoo pun mencoba meleraikan mereka dengan menarik Seungcheol menjauhi Mingyu, namun tenaga mereka berdua jauh lebih kuat dibanding ia seorang diri.

"Seungcheol-ah, Mingyu-ah, hentikan! Apa-apaan kalian ini?"

"Aku akan menghajar brengsek satu ini yang telah menyakitimu, my princess."

"Jangan memanggilnya princess! Dia itu sayangku!" Jisoo benar-benar dibuat gerah oleh tingkah laku kedua orang ini. Moodnya sedang tidak baik sedari pagi, dan kini saat menjelang bergantinya hari ia harus mengurusi dua orang gila ini.

"Kubilang hen-"

BUG!

"Ah!" Jisoo tersungkur ke tanah. Ia memegangi pelipis sebelah kirinya yang terkena sikutan Seungcheol cukup keras. Hampis saja, pukulannya mengenai matanya. Bisa-bisanya ia kehilangan sebelah penglihatannya kalau itu terjadi.

"Jisoo!" Teriak mereka berdua bersamaan. Mereka langsung melepaskan cengkraman mereka menghampiri Jisoo.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!" Jisoo mencoba bangkit dengan tenaganya yang tersisa walau sempat akan jatuh lagi beberapa kali.

"Ini semua karenamu!" bentak Mingyu ke arah Seungcheol.

"Jisoo, maaf, aku tak sengaja."

"Aku antar pulang, ya, my princess."

"Tidak usah!" Jisoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, mencoba mengusir rasa sakit di pelipisnya yang membiru.

"Kalau kalian memang ingin membantuku, sekarang pulanglah ke rumah kalian masing-masing."

"Sayang.."

"My princess.."

"Pulang!" Mingyu dan Seungcheol memberi glare ke lawannya seakan seperti ada aliran listrik tegangan tinggi yang menyanbar dari mata mereka dengan tatapan _ini-semua-salahmu._ Lalu mereka pun berbalik pergi.

BRUGH!

Mingyu dengan kaki panjangnya berhasil lebih dulu sampai disamping Jisoo yang tiba-tiba terjatuh dan langsung mendudukkannya di pangkuannya. Seungcheol pun ikut memandangnya khawatir di samping Jisoo.

"Jisoo, kau kenapa? Jisoo, wajahmu pucat sekali."

"Jisoo, maaf karena pukulanku cukup keras, ya."

Jisoo meringis memegangi kepalanya.

"Aku memang sudah tidak enak badan sejak tadi pagi. Aku tak apa." Ucap Jisoo lirih sambil masih menutup matanya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Seungcheol memegang Jisoo dan hendak mengambilnya dari dekapan Mingyu saat tangannya dihentikan oleh Mingyu.

"Biar aku yang mengantarnya."

"Memang kau tau tempatnya?" Mingyu terdiam.

"Biar Mingyu saja." Seketika ucapan lembut dari bibir Jisoo menghujam tepat di jantung Seungcheol.

"Kau pulanglah. Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan lelaki yang sudah bertunangan." Mingyu langsung memberikan smirknya pada Seungcheol. Kalau saja Jisoo tidak disini, Seungcheol pasti akan mematahkan taringnya.

"Tolong antarkan aku pulang, Gyu. Nanti kuberitahu arahnya."

"Tentu, my princess." Mingyu langsung menggendong Jisoo dengan gaya bridal ke mobilnya. Menaruhnya di kursi depan dan menutup pintunya perlahan. Lalu memutar ke kursi pengemudi. Ia menampilkan smirk nya yang terakhir kali ke arah Seungcheol sebelum berlalu pergi dengan mobilnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Jisoo, only you. It's always been you." Seungcheol memejamkan matanya yang membuat seketika air mata yang sedari tadi tergenang di pelupuk matanya terjatuh bebas di kedua pipinya.

TBC

Note: Wah, kira-kira Jisoo cocoknya sama siapa ya? Seungcheol atau Mingyu? Cheolsoo atau Minshua? Bingung~

Karakter ditokoh ini hanya hayalan penulis semata, dan menghayal adalah hak setiap manusia. Jadi, No bashing! No hate! Enjoy aja~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Three-Shoot (?) PART 2**

Jisoo melamun menghadap jendela, sesekali air mata turun ke pipinya yang langsung dihapusnya.

"Apa kepalamu masih sakit?" Mingyu mencoba memecah keheningan.

"Sedikit."

"Liat saja, akan kuberi pelajaran si bodoh itu karena telah melukai my princess." Jisoo menatap Mingyu.

"Jangan, Gyu. Aku lemas bukan karena pukulannya. Tapi karena kondisiku memang sudah tidak baik dari pagi."

"Hah, kenapa sih kau masih saja membelanya?" Mingyu sedikit emosi.

"Karena memang itu kenyataannya."

"Kepalamu sampai biru begitu. Di rumahmu ada es batu kan? Ngomong-ngomong apartemenmu yang mana?"

"Antarkan aku ke hotel saja, gyu."

"Loh, kok hotel?" Mingyu memandang lelaki manis di sampingnya sejenak.

"Aku malas pulang ke apartemenku." Mingyu terdiam. Ia memandang ke depan masih berfikir. Sebenarnya banyak yang ia ingin tanyakan, tapi melihat keadaan Jisoo sekarang sangat tidak memungkinkan. Ia takut Jisoo malah makin bersedih. Dan ini semua karena lelaki berbulu mata overdosis itu!

"Baiklah."

Mereka pun sampai di hotel terdekat. Jisoo tak bersuara sedari tadi, jadi Mingyu pikir ia pasti tertidur karena kelelahan.

"Soo, sudah sampai." Mingyu menggoyangkan bahu Jisoo pelan beberapa kali, tapi tak ada jawaban.

"Soo, my princess.." Mingyu mengguncangnya agak keras. _Dia tidur apa pingsan sih?_ Mingyu turun dari mobilnya. Ia membuka pintu Jisoo dan memperhatikan kondisinya. Wajahnya makin pucat, diperiksanya denyut nadi dilengannya. Lemah. _Pingsan?_ Mingyu pun langsung menutup pintunya, dan kembali kedalam mobil melajukan mobilnya ke rumah sakit terdekat.

.

.

.

Seungcheol berjalan gontai memasuki apartemennya. Pandangannya kosong. Hatinya hampa tanpa Jisoo disisinya. Ia memperhatikan pigura foto yang tertempel di dinding. Foto pertunangannya dengan Jeonghan. Sekarang semua foto yang ada di apartemennya telah terganti dengan fotonya dengan Jeonghan, padahal awalnya semua itu fotonya dengan Jisoo. Tentu saja, itu semua perbuatan Jeonghan yang telah menggantinya secara diam-diam. Seungcheol pun sempat marah karena fotonya dengan Jisoo telah ia bakar. Tapi, sekali lagi, ancaman Jeonghan untuk mencabut bantuannya ke perusahaan ayah Seungcheol membuatnya tak berkutik.

Tapi sekarang, apalagi arti hidupnya kini tanpa Jisoo bersamanya. Seungcheol mengambil salah satu pigura di dinding, lalu membantingnya hingga kacanya pecah berkeping-keping. Selanjutnya, ia mengambil foto yang lainnya lagi dan mulai menghancurkannya satu persatu. Seungcheol mengambil tongkat bassball di dekat pintu apartemennya dan mulai menghancurkan isi apartemennya. Memecahkan televisi, meja kaca, dan sebagainya. Menyalurkan amarah, kecewa, dan kesedihannya yang terpendam.

Setelah merasa sedikit lega, ia duduk menyender di belakang sofa, melepaskan tongkatnya dan mulai menangis memanggili nama Jisoo. _Maafkan aku tak bisa melindungimu, sayang._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jeonghan terkejut mendapati aprtemen Seungcheol berantakan seperti habis perang. Ia berjalan hati-hati menghindari beling yang berserakan. Emosinya sedikit naik saat dilihatnya foto mereka telah tersobek menjadi potongan kecil. _Apa-apaan orang bodoh ini?_

"Heh! Bangun!" Jeonghan menendang kaki Seungcheol yang berbaring di belakang sofa. Seungcheol pun bangun dan terduduk, memandang Jeonghan dengan benci.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kau habis main perang-perangan dengan siapa?" Seungcheol tidak menjawab, ia lalu berdiri menuju kulkas untuk mengambil minum.

"Wajahmu juga kenapa biru begitu? Kau berkelahi dengan siapa?" Seungcheol tetap diam dan meminum air yang telah ia tuang di gelas.

"Jangan bilang kau berkelahi dengan pacar baru selingkuhanmu itu karena kau cemburu." Seungcheol membanting gelasnya di lantai mendengar kata ' _selingkuhan'._ Membuat Jeonghan sedikit terkejut.

"Jangan memanggilnya dengan kata 'selingkuhan' !"

"Lalu kalau bukan selingkuhan apa namanya?"

"Dia kekasihku!"

"Aku tunananganmu, lalu dia kekasihmu? Hubunganmu dengannya sudah berakhir Seungcheol-ah. Dia sudah tak menginginkanmu!" Seungcheol berjalan ke depan Jeonghan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sudah kau katakan padanya?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Memangnya dia mengadu apa?"

"Dia tidak mengadu apa-apa, karena dia orang yang baik tidak sepertimu. Tapi aku tau kau pasti telah melukai hatinya dengan kata-kata jahatmu."

"Sudah kubilang aku tak mengatakan apa-apa. Lagian apa sih yang kau suka darinya, lelaki lemah dan letoi seperti itu? Tidak ada bagusnya!"

"Kau!" Seungcheol mengangkat tangannya hendak menampar mulut sialan itu, tapi ia masih menahannya.

"Tampar! Ayo tampar kalau kau berani! Lalu, hidup keluargamu akan hancur!" Seungcheol menarik tangannya. Ia mengambil mantelnya dan keluar dari apartemennya, mengabaikan teriakan Jeonghan memanggil namanya.

.

.

 **#Flaskback**

Seungcheol terkejut karena Jeonghan membawanya makan siang ke restauran tempat favotire Jisoo. Ia berusaha bersikap wajar sambil sesekali menatap sekeliling mencari wajah manis kesayangannya. Dan benar saja, Jisoo ada disana dan tak lama ia langsung pergi tanpa memakan makanannya. _Jisoo pasti sudah melihatku. Apa maksudnya dia membawaku kesini? Apa jangan-jangan Jeonghan sudah tau tentang aku dan Jisoo?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Inikan tempat kerja Jisoo. Mau apa lelaki ini membawaku kesini._

"Maaf ya, bosku sedang keluar mengantar client melihat tempat."

"Apa masih lama?" tanya Jeonghan sembari melirik jamnya.

"Waduh, kurang tau. Akan saya telpon dulu ya."

"Yasudah kalau begitu, kami akan datang nanti sore saja."

"Sekali lagi maaf." Seokmin membungkukkan badannya saat pasangan ini pergi.

"Kenapa kesini sih? Liat saja, bosnya tidak ada padahal kita sudah buat janji. Tidak profesional. Tempat lain saja ya." _Maafkan aku Jisoo._

"Itu yang diparkiran bosnya bukan? Wajahnya mirip dengan foto yang ada di dalam tadi. Dengan pacarnya ya? Mesra sekali."

 _Apa-apaan itu. Beraninya mencium Jisoo-ku. Clientnya, hah?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jeonghan yang berada di dalam mobil dekat apartemen Jisoo tersenyum senang saat melihat Jisoo keluar dari apartemennya menangis.

"Mereka bertengkar? Kurasa semuanya sudah berakhir. Seungcheol jadi milikku seutuhnya."

.

.

.

"Kau darimana?" Seungcheol baru saja akan pergi dari restauran itu kalau saja Jeonghan tidak juga memunculkan batang hidungnya.

"Maaf. Aku baru dari tempat WO kita."

 _Tempat Jisoo?_

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku?"

"Tidak apa. Lagian tanpa bertanya padamu, dia juga pasti sudah tau seleramu." Seungcheol tertegun.

"Maksudmu?" Jeonghan menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh tidak tau hubungan gelapmu dengan si ceking itu?"

"Jaga ucapanmu Jeonghan!" Jeonghan memutar bola matanya malas. Dia bersender ke kursi sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Seungcheol mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah.

"Jadi selama ini kau sudah tau. Baguslah kalau begitu, jadi aku tak perlu berpura-pura lagi."

"Tentu saja kau tidak perlu berpura-pura lagi. Toh, hubungan kalian juga sudah berakhir."

"Apa maksudmu?!" Seungcheol menggebrak meja. Membuat Jeonghan sedikit terkejut, karena selama ini Seungcheol tidak pernah bersikap kasar dan selalu lembut di depannya.

"APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN?!"

"JANGAN MEMBENTAKKU!" orang-orang disekeliling mulai memperhatikan mereka.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Justru aku berterima kasih kepadanya karena mau membantu pernikahan mantan kekasihnya dan menyudahi hubungan gelap kalian."

"Dia bukan mantanku dan hubungan kami bukan hubungan yang terlarang! Kami melakukannya atas dasar cinta, bukan keterpaksaan seperti yang kumiliki denganmu!" Seungcheol langusng berdiri dan angkat kaki dari tempat itu. Jeonghan mendengus kesal dengan ucapan Seungcheol.

"Seungcheol bodoh!"

 **#Flashback End**

 **.**

 **.**

"Maaf tuan Choi, tapi, bos tidak masuk hari ini."

"Tidak masuk? Kenapa?"

"Sepertinya bos kurang sehat. Tapi, kalau anda a-"

"Sakit?! Terus dimana dia sekarang?"

"Eh? Bos.. dia.. di.." Seokmin berfikir sejenak. Ia bingung harus memberitahu keberadaan bosnya ini atau tidak kepada seorang _client_.

"Dimana?!" Seungcheol sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya yang membuat Seokmin terkejut. _Ini orang kenapa ngotot gini sih?_

"Di rumah sakit."

.

.

.

Jisoo merasakan genggaman hangat di tangan kanannya. Ia membuka matanya dan mendapati Mingyu yang tersenyum cerah kearahnya. Jisoo memperhatikan sekitarnya dan sedikit kebingungan.

"Hotelnya kok kayak rumah sakit?"

"Karena ini memang rumah sakit, manis~" Mingyu sedikit mengacak rambut Jisoo.

"Eh?"

"Kau pingsan semalam."

"Oh.." Jisoo memposisikan dirinya menyandar dipan kasur dibantu oleh Mingyu.

"Baju pengantinnya? Oh iya, ada client yang minta contoh bunga importnya juga. Ah, dimana ponselku." Jisoo langsung sibuk sendiri memikirkan perkerjaannya yang menumpuk. Mingyu pun langsung menyentil jidat Jisoo pelan.

"Aw!"

"Sakit begini masih mikirin pekerjaan. Tadi aku dah bilang si Mimin itu buat mengurus kantor karena bosnya sedang sakit karena lupa makan!" Mingyu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jisoo setengah mati menahan tawanya melihat kelakuan _mantan_ nya ini masih saja kekanakan seperti anak berumur 5 tahun walau umur sebenarnya 20 tahun lebih tua dari itu.

"Namanya Seokmin, bukan Mimin." Jisoo tidak dapat menahan senyumnya, yang tentu saja membuat Mingyu sangat senang.

"Tapi, pekerjaan hari ini banyak sekali, Gyu."

"Hah.. baiklah. Kau bisa mengerjakannya nanti. Di apartemenku."

"Loh, kok?"

"Kau masih sakit. Dan karena kau sendirian di Korea, lebih baik kalau kau tinggal bersama orang yang bisa mengurusmu. Dan itu aku." Mingyu menegaskan kata-katanya. Lebih seperti perintah daripada sekedar tawaran. Jisoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi, kau kan juga punya pekerjaan. Aku tidak mau membebanimu." Mingyu menatap Jisoo dalam. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Mengusap pipi Jisoo yang mulai lebih merona ketimbang semalam.

"Mana mungkin merawat orang yang kita sayang itu beban sih, princess."

"Gyu.."

"Kata dokter, kau boleh pulang setelah siuman. Aku akan mengurus administrasinya dulu, setelah itu kita sarapan. Aku lapar." Mingyu berdiri dan mengusap tangan kanan Jisoo yang sedari tadi digenggamnya sebelum keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Jisoo melirik jam di dinding.

"Sarapan apa jam 2 begini?" Jisoo menghela nafasnya panjang, menatap kursi disamping ranjangnya.

"Jadi, dia menungguiku semalaman dan melewatkan sarapannya?"

.

.

.

Jisoo dan Mingyu menuju parkiran. Mingyu merangkul pundak Jisoo sedari tadi, jaga-jaga kalau dia pingsan lagi katanya, tapi Jisoo tau kalau itu cuma modus. Tapi, Jisoo refleks menyingkirkan lengan Mingyu begitu ia melihat sosok yang kini berlari kearahnya dan memeluknya erat, membuat Mingyu sedikit kecewa. Tapi, Jisoo langsung melepaskan diri dengan mendorong tubuh itu.

"Ngapain kesini?" Seungcheol langsung memegang kedua pundak Jisoo, menatapnya khawatir.

"Kau tak apa? Apa kepalamu masih sakit? Aku benar-benar minta maaf sayang." Mingyu gerah mendengar kata _sayang_ dari mulut Seungcheol, ingin sekali ia menghajarnya, tapi ia sadar ia belum jadi siapa-siapanya Jisoo. Jisoo pun menyingkirkan tangan Seungcheol dari pundaknya.

"Ini bukan salahmu. Jadi berhenti minta maaf. Ini salahku sendiri karena lupa makan."

"Tapi tetap saja. Karena aku semalam-"

"Gyu, kita pulang yuk." Jisoo menarik lengan Mingyu menuju mobil meninggalkan Seungcheol yang bahkan belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Ok, Mingyu gak jadi kecewa. Sebelum memasuki mobil, Jisoo berbalik menghadap Seungcheol yang masih mematung di tempatnya.

"Kau sadar tidak kalau kau jelek sekali sekarang ini? Kau tidak mandi semalam, hah? Bajumu masih sama seperti semalam, bahkan lebih berantakan. Pulang dan rapikan dirimu. Jangan lupa makan setelah itu. Kau itu sudah besar, jadi urus dirimu dengan baik." Jisoo naik ke mobil. Seungcheol sedikit tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca mendengar perkataan Jisoo yang masih perhatian padanya. Dan Mingyu, ia kembali kecewa.

.

.

.

Ini sudah seminggu sejak Jisoo tinggal di apartemen Mingyu. Ia sudah bilang sejak hari kedua bahwa ia ingin pulang saja dan tidak mau merepotkan. Tapi, Mingyu kekeh ingin merawat Jisoo. Barang-barang Jisoo pun sudah sebagian dibawa ke apartemennya dan Jisoo pun tidak pernah ke kantor untuk menghindari Seungcheol, setidaknya sampai ia menikah dengan Jeonghan. Alhasil, inilah Jisoo di ruang tengah, dengan laptop di pangkuannya tak lupa kacamata bacanya yang membuatnya semakin manis, sejak pagi-pagi sekali mengerjakan rancangan pernikahan client nya untuk nanti dikirimkan ke Seokmin. Seokmin jadi bos sementara dan bekerja lebih berat dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Jisoo tidak akan lupa untuk memberinya bonus yang besar di akhir bulan nanti.

"Sarapan dulu, Soo."

"Oh? Iya, sebentar lagi." Mingyu kesal, karena Jisoo tidak memandangnya saat bicara. Ia berjalan ke ruang tengah dan berdiri di belakang sofa mengintip pekerjaan Jisoo. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Jisoo dan menopang dagunya di atas kepala lelaki mungil itu.

"Wah, pesta pantai ya? Cantik."

"Memang. Tapi semoga saja tidak hujan. Setiap merencanakan pesta outdoor aku selalu khawatir akan turun hujan."

"Kalau kau bagaimana?"

"Eh?"

"Kau ingin pesta pernikahan seperti apa?" Jisoo menghentikan gerakan jemarinya di atas keyboard.

.

.

 **#flashback**

"Cheol-ah, hentikan!" Seungcheol terus saja mengecup leher Jisoo, membuat Jisoo mendelik geli dan sesekali kelepasan mendesah, yang tentu saja membuat Seungcheol makin senang.

"Salah sendiri. Sudah di ranjang tapi masih saja berkutat dengan laptopmu. Kau lebih cinta laptopmu, hah?"

"Pernikahannya tinggal Minggu depan, jadi aku harus memeriksa lagi kalau semuanya sudah siap. Pekerjaan ini sangat penting."

"Tapi bukankah kau punya pekerjaan yang lebih penting sekarang?"

"Seungcheol!" Jisoo melirik Seungcheol tajam setelah ia meremas paha Jisoo kuat.

"Sebentar lagi." Jisoo kembali berkutat di laptopnya. Seungcheol menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Baiklah." Seungcheol menyender di bahu Jisoo ikut memperhatikan layar di depannya.

"Pernikahan kita nanti, apa kau akan merancangnya sendiri juga?"

"Eh?" Jisoo melirik Seungcheol sebentar.

"Kau tidak berfikir kalau kita akan begini terus kan?" Jisoo masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

"Aku sudah ingin menikahimu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu di universitas, Soo."

"Gombal!"

"Aku serius." Seungcheol memainkan pinggiran piyama biru milik Jisoo. Tidak seperti dirinya yang lebih suka memaki kaos oblong atau bahkan tak memakai baju saat tidur. Jisoo selalu rapih dengan piyamanya. Bahkan sepertinya kekasih manisnya ini adalah seorang _pajama freak_ karena ia punya koleksi piyama satu lemari besar sendiri. Tapi tak apalah, Jisoo yang manis cocok pakai apa saja, apalagi kalau tidak pake apa-apa (?)

"Entah itu outdoor atau indoor aku tak masalah. Apapun konsepnya juga aku ok ok saja. Asal, musik pengiringnya orkestra ya?"

"Orkestra? Kenapa?"

"Entahlah. Menurutku itu sangat klasik dan elegan. Jarang orang yang memakai musik seperti itu di pernikahan. Tapi, aku selalu menginginkannya. Di pernikahanmu dan aku nanti."

"Hmm. Akan kupikirkan."

"Kau mau kan menikah denganku, Soo."

"Soo.."

"Soo?"

"Sayang.." Jisoo menutup laptopnya. Seungcheol langsung menyandar di dipan saat Jisoo bergerak meletakkan laptopnya di meja dekat kasur. Jisoo pun kembali menatap Seungcheol serius.

"Kau mau kan?" Jisoo langsung mengecup bibir kekasihnya singkat.

"Iya. Kau berisik sekali." Seungcheol tersenyum senang. Ia langsung menarik tengkuk Jisoo untuk membuatnya mendekat dan melumat bibir plum nya itu lembut. Awalnya lembut, lama-lama jadi makin tak terkontrol karena rasa candunya. Jisoo juga tak kalah nafsunya dengan membalas ciuman Seungcheol sebisanya dengan tangannya yang sudah melingkar erat di leher Seungcheol. Seungcheol pun menempatkan Jisoo tertidur di ranjang tanpa sedetikpun melepaskan bibirnya hingga ia sudah berada di atas Jisoo. Mereka mulai memainkan lidahnya saat tangan Seungcheol melepaskan kancing baju piyama Jisoo satu persatu. Jisoo seharusnya tak perlu repot-repot memakai piyama saat Seungcheol menginap.

.

.

 **#Flashback End**

"Aku berangkat ya, Soo."

"Hati-hati."

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu Gyu? Sudah pergi sana." Mingyu pun memeluk Jisoo erat.

"Mana mungkin aku berangkat kerja tanpa memeluk my princess." Jisoo pun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Kau mau menitip sesuatu?" Mingyu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tidak."

"Baiklah aku berangkat."

"Eh, Gyu!" Mingyu membalikkan badannya menatap Jisoo heran.

"Emm sebenarnya, aku ingin meminta tolong padamu kalau kau tidak keberatan."

.

.

.

"Ah, terima kasih ya Tuan Kim, sudah repot-repot mengantarkan berkasnya."

"Iya tak apa Min, lagian aku sekalian lewat."

"Bagaimana kabar Bos? Aku merasa kesepian karena tidak ada yang mencerewetiku. Hehe" Mingyu pun ikut terkekeh pelan. Ternyata Jisoo masih cerewet ke semua orang seperti dulu.

"Baik. Dia juga minta maaf karena membuatmu jadi kerepotan."

"Ah tidak apa. Lagian ini juga untuk sementara."

"Yasudah, aku pergi ya." Mingyu berbalik hendak pergi saat dilihatnya keberadaan orang yang selalu membuatnya gerah ingin dihajarnya.

"Wah, dia datang lagi ternyata."

"Hm?" Mingyu menatap Seokmin penuh tanya.

"Sejak bos tidak masuk, ia selalu kesini setiap hari menanyakan dimana bos berada. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah memberitahunya walau ia akan membunuhku sekalipun karena bos sudah bilang untuk tak memberitahukan keberadaannya pada siapapun."

"Dia benar-benar gila."

"Benarkan? Padahal ia akan menikah sebentar lagi. Kenapa dia mengejar-ngejar bos ya."

"Sudahlah, tak usah kau pedulikan. Kalau ada apa-apa, hubungi aku."

"Ah iya. Terima kasih tuan. Hati-hati di jalan." Seokmin membungkukkan badannya saat Mingyu pergi. Seungcheol kaget melihat kehadiran Mingyu dan langsung menghampirinya.

"Dimana Jisoo?"

"Tidak tau." Mingyu terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan Seungcheol yang mengikutinya.

"Dimana?!" Seungcheol mencengkram lengan Mingyu erat. Mingyu menatap gerah dan menghempaskannya kasar.

"Aku bilang tidak tahu!"

"Kalau begitu, kemana kau mengantarkannya setelah dari rumah sakit? Barang-barangnya juga beberapa sudah tidak ada di apartemennya. Dimana Jisoo?"

"Apa urusannya denganmu? Kau itu akan menikah sebentar lagi. Jadi jangan ganggu Jisoo lagi!" Seungcheol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggangnya.

"Jadi kau tau dimana Jisoo kan? Katakan ia dimana?!" Seungcheol menarik kerah kemeja Mingyu yang langsung dilepaskan Mingyu dan menghantam pipi kiri Seungcheol.

"Kau takkan pernah menemukannya! Aku akan mengambilnya kembali, dasar brengsek! Aku menyesal telah membiarkan Jisoo berada disisimu!" Seungcheol menatap Mingyu tajam sambil memegangi pipi kirinya.

"Berhenti mengganggunya dan nikmati hidup barumu dengan suami cantikmu itu! Kalau kau terus meneror tempat kerjanya, aku akan melaporkanmu ke polisi!" Mingyu memasuki mobilnya dan berlalu pergi.

 _Aku pasti akan menemukanmu Soo. Aku rindu._

.

.

.

"Wonwoo?"

"Lah, Jisoo?"

Wonwoo pun duduk di ruang tengah. Jisoo datang dengan membawa dua gelas jus jeruk.

"Jadi kau seminggu ini disini? Kenapa Mingyu tak memberitahuku." Jisoo yang duduk di samping Wonwoo hanya tersenyum malu.

"Aku yang menyuruhnya tidak memberitahu siapapun kalau aku tinggal disini untuk sementara. Tapi, aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau kerja di tempat Mingyu selama ini. Kau hanya bilang kerja diperiklanan, tapi tidak pernah bilang kalau bosnya ternyata Mingyu. Kenapa?"

"Dia yang menyuruhku untuk tidak memberitahumu."

"Eh?"

"Saat dia tau kau sudah punya kekasih. Dia memutuskan untuk tak muncul dulu di depanmu. Ia butuh waktu untuk menenangkan hatinya."

"Kau ngomong apasih Woo?" Jisoo mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Hah! Lambat laun kau juga pasti tau. Jadi kurasa tak masalah aku memberitahumu sekarang." Wonwoo meminum jus jeruknya. Setelah itu ia menatap Jisoo serius.

"Jadi, sebenarnya Mingyu sudah kembali dari Amerika dua tahun lalu untuk membuka cabang kantor periklanan yang berpusat di New York. Waktu itu ia menghubungiku terlebih dahulu karena ingin mengejutkanmu. Tapi, saat aku bilang kau sudah punya kekasih lagi, Mingyu mengurungkan niatnya. Ia masih mencintaimu Soo." Jisoo terdiam. Jadi ini alasan kenapa ia tahu segala sesuatunya tentang Jisoo selama ini. Wonwoo, sahabat mereka dari SMA, yang memberitahunya.

"Selama dua tahun ini ia selalu memperhatikanmu dari jauh. Saat melihatmu bahagia bersama pacar barumu, ia ikut senang. Tapi tetap saja, masih belum bisa menata hatinya menerima kenyataan kau bersama orang lain. Karena bisa dibilang, kalian putus secara baik-baik kan. Jadi ia pikir masih punya kesempatan."

"Baik-baik? Tidak lama setelah kuliah di Inggris ia menghilang begitu saja. Jadi ya sudah, aku kirim saja email padanya supaya kita putus."

"Kau tau kenapa dia menghilang?"

"Kau tau?"

"Sebenarnya ia melarangku untuk memberitahumu. Tapi.."

"Kenapa?" Jisoo mendekatkan duduknya. Menatap mata Wonwoo lekat. Wonwoo yang melihat mata kucing memohonnya pun tidak tega.

"Dia sakit."

"Sakit?"

"Jantung."

"Apa?"

"Sebenarnya ia sudah lama mengidap kelainan jantung. Sebelum kau bertanya padaku kenapa ia tidak memberitahumu, jawabannya adalah karena ia tidak mau kau khawatir. Setelah beberapa lama disana, jantungnya makin parah. Ia mungkin tidak akan ada disini kalau ia tidak segera mendapat jantung baru dan dioperasi disana. Dia tidak menghilang Soo. Ia sedang terbaring di rumah sakit berjuang untuk tetap hidup agar bisa selalu bersamamu. Itu yang ia katakan padaku." Jisoo mulai berkaca-kaca, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Saat ia sudah dioperasi dan membuka email darimu, ia sangat sedih. Tapi, ia tidak pernah menghubungimu kembali karena ia pikir ia bisa mati kapan saja dan mungkin akan lebih baik kalau ia mati saat kalian sudah putus. Supaya kau tidak terlalu sedih. Karena walau sudah dioperasi, jantungnya belum stabil. Tapi sekarang, ia sudah sehat dan jantungnya ternyata cocok ditubuhnya." Jisoo mulai menitikkan air matanya, ia tidak tau kalau ternyata selama ini Mingyu mempunyai beban yang sangat berat. Ia sedih dan juga kecewa karena Mingyu tidak mau jujur padanya. Wonwoo mengusap punggung Jisoo pelan.

"Tapi, waktu itu saat kami selesai meeting di sebuah kafe sekitar dua bulan lalu. Mingyu mendengar kalau kau ternyata dijadikan selingkuhan. Tunangannya Seungcheol yang cantik itu.. siapa ya namanya? Ia mencibir dan menjelek-jelekkanmu bersama teman-temannya. Dan mulai saat itu, Mingyu bertekad untuk merebutmu kembali katanya." Wonwoo pun memeluk Jisoo yang mulai terisak dipelukannya.

"Jadi bagaimana perasaanmu setelah mendengar semua ini?"

.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Mingyu terkejut mendapati Jisoo dengan mata sembabnya berdiri di ruang tengah.

"Soo? Ada apa?" Mingyu menangkup kedua pipi Jisoo cemas.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang tentang penyakitmu?"

"Eh?" Mingyu menghela nafasnya pelan. "Pasti Wonwoo yang memberitahumu ya? Hah, sudah kubilang untuk menemuiku di kantor tapi dia tetap kesini."

"Apa kau memang tidak pernah menganggapku? Kenapa kau bisa menceritakannya pada Wonwoo tapi tidak denganku?" Mingyu mengeratkan tangannya di pundak Jisoo, menariknya kepelukannya, mendekapnya erat saat mata Jisoo mulai berkaca-kaca lagi.

"Karena ini yang aku takutkan. Aku tak bisa melihatmu menangis seperti ini. Aku ingin membuatmu bahagia." Jisoo melepaskan diri dari dekapan Mingyu.

"Saat kau memutuskan untuk menjalin ikatan dengan orang yang kau cintai, itu tandanya kau harus membagi suka dan duka. Bukan hanya suka, Gyu." Air mata mulai mengalir perlahan di pipi Jisoo. Mingyu memeluk Jisoo lagi, mengusap rambutnya perlahan. Mingyu pun tak dapat menahan air matanya.

"Apa kau bisa mendengar detak jantungku?" Mingyu bisa merasakan Jisoo mengangguk di dadanya.

"Terima kasih, karena dirimu jantung ini bisa tetap berdetak." Mingyu makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Disaat-saat terpurukku, saat aku hampir kehilangan nyawaku, bayanganmu yang sedang tersenyum memanggil namakulah yang selalu menguatkan. Kaulah alasan aku bisa bertahan." Jisoo meremas kemeja Mingyu di bagian punggungnya, saat tangisnya mulai deras.

"Maaf karena tidak menghubungimu lebih cepat dan malah membiarkanmu bersama orang brengsek itu. Karena saat itu, aku benar-benar berfikir kalau aku akan mati." Mingyu terkekeh pelan di tengah tangisnya.

"Aku masih mencintaimu, Soo. Sangat." Mingyu melonggarkan pelukannya, menghapus air mata Jisoo dengan mengelus kedua pipinya lembut. Jisoo pun mengusap kedua tangan Mingyu yang menangkup pipinya. Saat mata mereka saling pandang, Mingyu pun mengecup lembut bibir plum Jisoo. Lambat-laun, Jisoo menutup matanya saat Mingyu melumat bibirnya lembut dan membalas ciumannya.

.

.

.

Mingyu sudah bangun sedari tadi, tapi ia tidak langsung bersiap dan malah memandangi ciptaan Tuhan yang paling indah dihadapannya. Setelah ciuman manis semalam, Mingyu mengajak Jisoo untuk tidur. Hanya tidur. Mendekapnya erat didekat dadanya untuk meyakinkan Jisoo bahwa jantung Mingyu masih berdetak dan baik-baik saja. Ia mengambil salah satu tangan Jisoo dan menghujaninya dengan ciuman. Rasanya seperti mimpi bisa menggenggam tangan Jisoo seperti ini dan melihat wajah manisnya saat membuka mata. Walau ia harus mati saat ini juga, ia tidak akan menyesal. Eh? Tidak tidak! Mingyu tidak mau mati sekarang, ia ingin terus hidup, hidup bersama Jisoo.

"Morning." Ucapan selamat pagi Jisoo membuyarkan lamunan Mingyu.

"Oh, pagi."

"Kau tidak ke kantor?"

"Aku meliburkan diri."

"Eh?"

"Mau ke taman hiburan? Kau terlalu lama di rumah, Soo."

.

.

.

Mingyu tidak melepaskan tangan Jisoo sedari tadi.

"Gyu, aku tidak akan hilang."

"Disini ramai sekali Soo, nanti kalau kau kulepas dan bercampur dengan keramaian orang disini, aku tidak yakin akan menemukanmu." Jisoo mencubit lengan Mingyu.

"Aku sudah besar! Kalau memang nanti kita terpisah, aku kan bisa menelponmu, atau aku pulang sendiri saja."

"Oh? Sudah besar?" Mingyu terdiam dihadapan Jisoo, salah satu tangannya yang kosong ditempatkan di atas kepala Jisoo dan ke dadanya bergantian.

"Yak! Kim Mingyu!"

"AAAA!" Jisoo yang kesal pun langsung menggigit tangan Mingyu yang mengenggam tangannya hingga terlepas. Ia lalu berlari meninggalkan Mingyu yang mengaduh kesakitan.

Sudah 10 menit Mingyu berputar-putar mencari Jisoo. Telponnya pun tidak diangkat.

 _Apa aku sudah keterlaluan ya? Dia sekarang makin ganas saja sudah berani main gigit._

"Aw!" lemparan bola dikepalanya membuat Mingyu membalikkan badannya.

"Ambil bolanya."

"Soo?" Mingyu pun mengambil bola di dekat kakinya dan menghampiri Jisoo.

"Tadi menggigit, sekarang melempar kepalaku dengan bola. Wajahmu tidak sesuai dengan dengan kelakuanmu."

"Berisik! Sekarang lemparkan bolanya ke ring itu dan dapatkan sepasang bando kucing itu."

"Kenapa tidak beli saja? Disana ada yang menjual." Tunjuk Mingyu ke arah sebuah toko.

"Tidak mau!" Jisoo menurunkan tangan Mingyu.

"Pokoknya kau harus mendapatkannya di sini!" Jisoo mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menyipitkan matanya yang semakin menghilang. _Tanpa memakai bando itu kau sudah sangat mirip kucing Soo, manis._

"Baiklah." Jisoo pun tersenyum senang. _Apapun untukmu Soo._

.

.

.

Mingyu mencoba menutupi wajahnya dengan buku menu. Tapi tetap saja, orang-orang tetap menatap ke arah mereka. Bagaimana tidak, dua lelaki tampan memakai bando dengan kuping kucing di kepalanya. Terdengar cekikikan dari orang di sekitar yang memandang lucu, gemas, dan heran. Mingyu hendak mencopot bando terkutuk itu saat orang di hadapannya yang terlihat tidak peduli membuka suaranya menghentikan tindakannya.

"Kau copot dan aku akan pergi dari apartemenmu malam ini juga."

"Kau kok jadi aneh sih Soo? Biasanya kan kau tidak suka hal-hal seperti ini?" Jisoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku menu ke arah Mingyu. Ia terdiam sejenak.

"Yasudah kalau tidak mau. Buang saja!" Jisoo mencopot bandonya dan hendak melemparnya dari lantai dua tempat mereka berada.

"Eeeeh... iya iya. Aku mau kok. Mau!" Mingyu mengambil bando Jisoo ditangannya dan memakaikannya di kepala Jisoo. _Jisoo jadi tambah aneh. Tapi aku suka._

.

.

.

Setelah Mingyu dan Jisoo menyaksikan pesta kembang api di taman hiburan, mereka pulang ke rumah dengan Bis. Mingyu sengaja mengajak Jisoo jalan-jalan dengan Bis, biar seperti saat SMA dulu katanya, dan nyatanya, Jisoo juga bersikap seperti saat mereka SMA dulu saat seharian di taman hiburan. Eh? Apa karena itu ya Jisoo jadi aneh? Mungkin dia jadi ikut terbawa suasana dan menjadi dirinya saat kencan pertama mereka dulu di taman hiburan. Pokonya Mingyu senang kalu Jisoo juga senang.

Jisoo ketiduran, jadi mau tidak mau Mingyu menggendongnya di punggungnya. Saat memasuki gedung apartemennya, Mingyu tidak menyadari bahwa ada mata dengan tatapan tajam memantau mereka sedari tadi.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu Soo."

Sudah dua jam Seungcheol di dalam mobil menunggu Mingyu keluar dari dalam gedung berlantai 22 itu.

"Kenapa manusia genter itu tidak keluar juga? Ini sudah larut. Jangan-jangan?!" Seungcheol menegakkan tubuhnya dan memukul stir kemudinya.

"Jadi kalian tinggal bersama, hah?"

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Seungcheol membuntuti Mingyu saat ia pulang kerja. Ia harus tau dimana apartemen Jisoo dan juga.. ugh! Manusia genter itu. Mingyu berhenti di lantai 18 dan saat ia hendak membuka pintu, Jisoo keluar terlebih dahulu dengan kantung sampah ditangannya. Mingyu mencium bibirnya singkat dan mendapat pukulan ringan di lengan sebelum mengambil kantung sampah itu dan berbalik.

 _Apa-apaan ini?! Soo, kenapa kau membiarkannya menciummu begitu?_

Saat Mingyu menghilang, Seungcheol berjalan perlahan ke pintu apartemen _kekasihnya_ dan menggedornya _._

"Gyu? Kau cepat se-" Jisoo terbelalak dengan mulutnya yang menganga saat melihat Seungcheol di depan pintu apartemennya. Ia dengan cepat menutupnya kembali, tapi gerakannya kalah cepat oleh tangan Seungcheol. Seungcheol langsung masuk dan mendekati Jisoo yang jalan mundur perlahan.

"Mau apa kesini?"

"Kenapa kau tinggal bersamanya?"

"Kita sudah berakhir Cheol-ah" langkah Jisoo terhenti saat ia sudah menabrak tembok.

"Aku tak pernah bilang kita berakhir."

"Tapi aku iya." Seungcheol mencengkram pundak Jisoo kuat.

"KENAPA DIA MENCIUMMU?! APA KALIAN JUGA SUDAH TIDUR BERSAMA, HAH?!" Seungcheol mengguncangkan pundak Jisoo, membuat Jisoo was-was. Seungcheol sangat menyeramkan saat marah, walau Seungcheol aslinya sangat lembut dan penyanyang. Hanya sekali Seungcheol marah padanya saat mereka berpacaran (tentunya sebelum Jeonghan muncul), yaitu saat ada saudara client nya yang mencium pipi Jisoo tiba-tiba di sebuah pernikahan yang di tanganinya. Seungcheol yang melihatnya langsung menghajar lelaki tersebut dan memarahi Jisoo habis-habisan, baru keesokannya Seungcheol meminta maaf karena emosinya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jisoo mencoba santai.

"KAU SUDAH MENYERAHKAN TUBUHMU PADANYA ATAU BELUM?!" Jisoo terdiam. Ia merasa tidak punya alasan untuk menjelaskan apa-apa kepada lelaki di depannya.

"JAWAB!" Seungcheol langsung menarik paksa Jisoo dan mendorongnya ke sofa. Seungcheol langsung naik ke atas Jisoo. Jisoo mencoba meronta tapi Seungcheol menggenggam tangan Jisoo erat di samping kepalanya. Jisoo memandang Sengcheol penuh ketakutan, tanpa sadar air mata sudah mengalir begitu saja. Seungcheol yang menyaksikannya pun jadi merasa bersalah dan mulai mendapati kesadaran dari emosinya. Genggamannya pun melunak.

"Aku tidak melakukannya. Kami tidur terpisah" Ucap Jisoo lirih ditengah tangisnya.

"Soo..." Seungcheol menghapus air mata Jisoo lembut. "Maaf." Jisoo menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu sampai aku jadi gila. Maafkan aku Soo." Seungcheol duduk dipinggiran sofa dan membantu Jisoo untuk duduk. Ia terus mengusap pipi Jisoo yang memerah karena menangis dan memeluknya erat. Untuk beberapa saat akhirnya Jisoo berhenti menangis.

"Kau harus menikah, Seungcheol-ah. Keluargamu dan perusahaanmu membutuhkanmu."

"Apa kau rela aku melakukannya? Apa kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?" Seungcheol menatap mata Jisoo dalam dengan menangkup pipinya.

"Apa kita punya pilihan?" Seungcheol terdiam.

"Kita pasti punya pilihan. Aku akan cari jalan keluarnya. Jadi aku mohon, tetaplah mencintaiku." Jisoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Pernikahanmu tinggal 10 hari lagi, kau mau dapat uang darimana dalam 10 hari? Bank pun tidak akan memberikan pinjaman."

"Aku akan melakukan apapun Soo. Aku hanya mencintaimu." Seungcheol mengecup bibir Jisoo lembut, Jisoo meronta tapi Seungcheol sangatlah kuat. Seungcheol pun kembali membaringkan Jisoo di sofa dan naik keatasnya. Seungcheol mengecup leher Jisoo dan meninggalkan bekasnya disana.

"Cheolh, janganh di-si-nih." Seungcheol benar-benar gila saat bersama Jisoo, ia tidak memperdulikan apapun lagi. Ia merindukan 'sayang' nya. Ia terus mengecupi leher jenjang Jisoo walau tangan Jisoo terus saja mendorong dadanya agar menjauh.

"Cheolhh!" Jisoo sedikit mendesah saat Seungcheol meremas butt nya. Tangannya mulai memasuki piyama Jisoo dan mengusap-usap daerah nipplenya. Jisoo menutup matanya dan menggigiti bibirnya menahan untuk tidak mendesah agar Seungcheol tidak makin gila.

"Cheolh, ja-"

BUG!

Seungcheol sudah terbaring di lantai. Mingyu menghajarnya habis-habisan. Jisoo terduduk dengan kedua kaki menekuk di atas sofa, ia terus-terusan meremas sofa. Tangannya bergetar karena ketakutan. Seungcheol tidak membalas pukulan Mingyu hingga akhirnya Mingyu menarik Seungcheol keluar dan membanting pintu.

"BERANI KESINI LAGI MAKA KAU AKAN MATI!"

Mingyu kembali mendapati Jisoo yang ketakutan. Ia mengelus rambut Jisoo lembut dengan nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal selesai bertinju.

"Kau tak apa? Apa dia menyakitimu?"

"Ti-tidak." Mingyu pun memeluk Jisoo erat. Merasakan tubuh Jisoo yang sedikit bergetar.

"Kau ketakutan." Iya, Jisoo ketakutan. Tapi bukan karena Seungcheol seperti pikiran Mingyu. Ini seperti, ia ketangkap basah selingkuh.

.

.

.

"Ayah, aku mohon, apapun akan aku lakukan asal ayah mau membatalkan pernikahanku dengan Jeonghan ayah." Seungcheol berlutut dihadapan ayahnya. Ibunya yang mengintip dari dekat pintu tidak dapat menahan tangisnya melihat anak satu-satunya harus menanggung beban yang begitu berat.

"Ini bukan hanya tentang dirimu Seungcheol, tapi juga ratusan karyawan yang bergantung hidup dari perusahaan kita. Kalau perusahaan keluarga Jeonghan tidak membantu kita, bukan hanya keluarga kita, tapi akan ada banyak keluarga yang akan kehilangan tulang punggung mereka."

"Aku akan berusaha keras ayah. Aku akan lakukan apa saja agar perusahan kita-"

"Yang bisa kau lakukan adalah menikahi Jeonghan!" Tuan Choi berdiri dan meninggalkan anaknya yang masih berlutut berlinang air mata.

"Sayang, tidak bisakah kita melakukan cara lain? Haruskah kita mengorbankan anak kita?" Nyonya Choi menatap suaminya sendu saat berpapasan di depan pintu.

"Kita tidak punya pilihan lain."

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Berdiri!"

"Aku bilang berdiri bodoh!" Jeonghan pun mengambil bantal yang ada di sofa lalu melemparkannya satu persatu ke arah Seungcheol yang berlutut di ruang tengah apartemennya.

"Aku mohon Jeonghan bisakah kau-"

"TIDAK! KALAU AKU BILANG TIDAK YA TIDAK!"

"Aku mohon Jeonghan."

"Apa kau tau betapa menyedihkannya dirimu saat ini, hah? Dimana harga dirimu? Setahuku kau itu adalah pria tangguh yang penuh percaya diri. Tapi lihat! Karena seorang lelaki tidak seberapa itu kau rela berlutut dengan semua air matamu itu. Kau sangat menyedihkan!"

"Aku akan melakukan apa saja asal kau mau membatalkan pernikahan kita."

"AKU TIDAK MAU!"

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau sangat ingin menikah denganku? Seperti yang kau bilang, aku ini menyedihkan! Hidupku menyedihkan!" Seungcheol memukul-mukul dadanya. Jeonghan menatap Seungcheol lekat, mengehembuskan nafasnya pelan mengatur emosinya yang meluap.

"Karena aku mencintaimu." Seungcheol terhenyak.

"Kita baru bertemu tiga bulan lalu dan kau sudah mencintaiku?"

"Bukan tiga bulan, tapi tiga tahun."

"Maksudmu?"

"Tiga tahun lalu kau menyelamatkanku saat aku dirampok. Setelahnya, takdir mempertemukan kita lagi sebagai rekanan bisnis. Kau begitu baik dan membuatku nyaman. Sejak sering menghabiskan waktu bersamamu itulah aku mulai menyukaimu."

"Dirampok? Kau?"

"Kau pasti tidak akan mengenaliku karena dulu rambutku tidak sepanjang ini. Aku mulai memanjangkannya sejak kau menolakku dengan alasan bahwa kau _straight_! Tapi nyatanya, tidak lama setelah itu kau berkencan dengan lelaki kurus itu! Kau bohong! Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan yang sejujurnya saja?!" Jeonghan menjambak rambut Seungcheol dan menghempaskannya keras hingga ia berlutut dihadapan Jeonghan."

"Maaf."

"Hanya maaf?!"

"Dulu aku memang masih bingung dengan perasaanku apakah aku ini _straight_ atau tidak. Tapi Jisoo, dia membuatku yakin bahwa menjadi berbeda tidaklah masalah asal bersamanya. Maka dari itu, aku tidak bisa tanpanya." Jeonghan mendengus kesal. Ia mengambil foto dirinya dengan Seungcheol yang terpajang di dinding.

"Kau bilang tidak bisa tanpanya?" Jeonghan membanting pigura foto ditangannya.

"Kalu begitu kenapa tidak mati saja?" Seungcheol menatap Jeonghan penuh tanda tanya.

"Iris pergelangan tanganmu dengan kaca itu." Seungcheol membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

 **Note :**

 **Akhirnya update~**

 **Mian kalau gak menarik ceritanya.**

 **Terima kasih buat semua reviewnya, aku sangat menghargai semua review kalian. Really really really thank you~**

 **So, gimana menurut kalian? Masih tetap dengan keputusan awal atau udah berubah pemikirannya tentang siapa yang harus jadi endingnya? Minshua/Cheolsoo? Cheolsoo/Minshua?**

 **Btw, SEVENTEEN MAU COMEBACK! OMG! I LOVE THEIR SONGS!**

 **JOSHUA HONG JISOO SARANGHAE! MAAF TELAH MENISTAKANMU DISETIAP CERITAKU! I LOVE YOU! /seketika dikeroyok warga/**


	3. Chapter 2 18

**CHAPTER 2 1/8 (?)**

Jisoo mengeratkan pelukannya pada dirinya sendiri, memandangi kota Seoul yang diterangi kerlap-kerlip lampu yang berwarna warni dari jendela kamar apartemennya. Walaupun pandangannya mengarah keluar jendela kamarnya, namun pikirannya sedang melayang ke tempat lain, kepada Seungcheol lebih tepatnya. Masih terngiang diingatannya bagaimana Mingyu menghajar Seungcheol tanpa ampun seperti tadi saat Seungcheol sedang menciumi dirinya. Mingyu benar-benar menyeramkan dan Jisoo sedikit syok untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Mingyu semarah itu. Serta untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan rasanya merinding ketakutan karena ketahuan selingkuh. Setidaknya seperti itulah apa yang ia rasakan saat Mingyu memergoki Seungcheol sedang mencumbunya, walau sebenarnya Mingyu belum resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Entahlah, aneh memang. Bahkan Jisoo tidak pernah merasa ketakutan seperti tadi saat dulu masih menjadi 'selingkuhan' Seungcheol. Jisoo kemudian mengusap bagian lehernya yang dapat terlihat jelas tanda cinta dari Seungcheol tadi sore.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kuharap kau baik-baik saja, Cheol-ah. Hiduplah dengan baik, kumohon."

.

.

.

Mingyu mengintip Jisoo dari pintu kamarnya yang sedikit ia buka. Jisoo melamun. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, yang pasti ini berhubungan dengan pria brengsek yang tadi datang seenak jidatnya mencium Jisoo di apartemennya. Mingyu memberanikan diri menghampiri Jisoo, memeluknya dari belakang yang langsung membuat tubuh Jisoo sedikit terkejap karena terkejut. Mingyu menggenggam kedua tangan Jisoo yang sedang memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, mengeratkan pelukannya, lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di samping kiri kepala Jisoo sambil sesekali menciumi rambutnya.

"Tidak bisa tidur? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Aku akan selalu bersamamu."

.

.

.

"Kau bilang tidak bisa tanpanya?" Jeonghan membanting pigura foto ditangannya.

"Kalu begitu kenapa tidak mati saja?" Seungcheol menatap Jeonghan penuh tanda tanya.

"Iris pergelangan tanganmu dengan kaca itu." Seungcheol membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

"Kalau kau memang mencintainya dan tidak bisa hidup tanpanya, kusarankan kau mati saja." Jeonghan menunjukkan smirk nya.

"Karena tidak ada cara lain untuk membatalkan pernikahan kita!"

Seungcheol mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, ia lalu berdiri di hadapan Jeonghan menatapnya yang tersenyum sinis ke arahnya. Ia lalu mengambil potongan kaca di lantai dan tanpa ragu mengiris pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"CHOI SEUNGCHEOL! KAU GILA!" Jeonghan terbelalak. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Seungcheol benar-benar akan memotong nadinya sendiri. Darah segar mulai mengalir deras dari tangannya, memerahkan lantai keramik apartemen Jeonghan yang putih bersih.

"Aku lebih baik mati daripada menikah denganmu." Ucapnya lirih. Seungcheol akan mengiris pergelangan tangan kanannya juga saat tangan Jeonghan menghentikannya.

"Kenapa?! Inikan yang kau mau?!"

"Seungcheol... hentikan." Kecemasan terpancar dari wajah Jeonghan. Seungcheol melepaskan tangan Jeonghan yang membuat tangannya mendapat bercak darah segar Seungcheol. Seungcheol mendorong Jeonghan kuat hingga ia tersungkur ke lantai.

"Aku tau kau tidak akan melakukan apa yang aku minta. Tapi, aku tetap memintamu, tolong... tolong katakan pada Jisoo bahwa aku sangat mencintainya. Dan kalau aku dilahirkan kembali, aku akan tetap mencintainya lagi dan lagi, walau itu tandanya aku harus mengiris nadiku di setiap kehidupanku." Seungcheol pun mengiris pergelangan tangan kanannya. Lantai putih itu lama-lama terselimuti darah merah yang terus melebar. Jeonghan membeku menatap horror pemandangan di depannya. Hingga pria berambut hitam legam itu terbaring di lantai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Lah, apa ini? Kok Cuma segini? Namanya juga chapter 2 1/8 (?)**

 **/kabuuuuuur/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Buat 7/8 sisa chapter endingnya (?), ditunggu ya~**

 **(Peringatan: Penulisnya tukang PHP, banyak bingungnya, kalau udah ngasih tanda tanya didalem kurung diakhir kalimat patut diwaspadai, jadi plis jangan banyak berharap dari dia. See you~)**


	4. Chapter 2 58

**CHAPTER 2 5/8 (?)**

.

.

TYPO DAN BAHASA AMBUREGUL!

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak insiden Seungcheol yang tiba-tiba datang ke apartemen Mingyu dan Mingyu yang tanpa ampun memukulinya. Dan sejak saat itu, Seungcheol sudah tak lagi menunjukkan batang hidungnya lagi. Jisoo cukup lega, karena ini artinya Seungcheol (mungkin) sudah berhasil menata hatinya untuk bersiap menikah dengan Jeonghan. Sungguh, yang Jisoo harapkan saat ini hanyalah agar Seungcheol dan keluarganya bisa bahagia. Walau itu artinya ia harus mengorbankan hatinya terluka.

"Sudah siap?" Jisoo berbalik dan mendapati Mingyu yang sudah rapih dan tampan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau terlalu lama berdiri di depan cermin itu, Soo." Mingyu pun langsung memeluk Jisoo tanpa menghiraukan ocehan seseorang dalam kungkungannya.

"Bajuku bisa kusut lagi, Gyu. Rambutku sudah rapih, jangan mengusak-usaknya!" Mingyu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap seseorang dihadapannya dengan seksama dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

"Justru aku lebih suka Hong Jisoo yang berantakan. Apalagi saat kau baru bangun tidur dengan belek dan ilermu itu, dan jangan lupa matamu yang mmph-"

"Yak!" Jisoo buru-buru membungkam mulut Mingyu dengan kedua tangannya. Selalu saja, setiap hari, hampir sebulan ia tinggal di apartemen Mingyu dan sang empunya selalu menggoda dan meledeknya.

"Kau teruskan menggodaku dan kita batalkan acara nontonnya." Mingyu meraih tangan Jisoo yang membungkam mulutnya dan menciumi punggung tangannya.

"Kau terlalu menggoda untuk tidak digoda." Mingyu menaikkan sudut kiri bibirnya lebih tinggi. Entah kenapa, senyum menggodanya telah berhasil membuat wajah Jisoo memanas dan memerah tomat.

.

.

.

Seorang pria dengan pakaian gelap dan hoodie yang menutup kepalanya, serta masker yang menutup wajahnya memandangi sebuah pintu kamar rumah sakit. Ia bersembungyi di balik tembok sebisa mungkin menghindar dari pandangan siapapun. Setelah beberapa lama, tiga orang keluar dari balik pintu yang ia amati dan ia kembali bersembunyi. Sesudah memastikan mereka menjauh dari kamar yang ia amati, ia keluar dari persembunyiannya. Ia melirik sekitar sebelum akhirnya memasuki pintu yang ia amati. Pria itu berdiri agak jauh dari ranjang seseorang yang sedang terbaring dengan beberapa alat yang terpasang di tubuhnya. Ia tidak berani dan tidak merasa pantas untuk lebih dekat dari jaraknya sekarang. Bahkan, untuk bisa berdiri di ruangan inipun ia tau, bahwa ia terlalu berdosa untuk mempunyai hak berdiri disini.

"Seungcheol..." ucapnya lirih sembari membuka maskernya.

"... maafkan aku.." pria itu pun tidak dapat menahan air matanya lagi. Ia berlutut di tempatnya dengan berurai air mata. Isakannya menggema di kamar rawat Seungcheol.

"... aku tau bahwa tindakanku ini tidaklah pantas untuk dimaafkan. Aku telah berdosa. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Tapi.. caraku mencintaimu salah, aku tau itu. Maka dari itu.." Jeonghan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap nanar Seungcheol yang terbaring tak berdaya.

"... aku akan melepaskanmu."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan anak kami?" setelah keluar dari kamar Seungcheol, dokter membawa kedua orang tua Seungcheol keruangannya untuk membahas keadaan anaknya. Tuan Choi memeluk istrinya yang sedang harap-harap cemas seperti dirinya menunggu penjelasan dokter yang merawat anak semata wayangnya. Ia terus mengelus lengan istrinya mencoba menenangkan.

"Sebenarnya, keadaan fisiknya bisa dikatakan sudah membaik. Hanya saja.." sang dokter menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Hanya saja?" Tanya Nyonya Choi dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Dia seperti menolak untuk bangun. Kesehatan badannya sudah cukup baik dan seharusnya ia sudah bangun dari tiga atau dua hari yang lalu. Namun, semangat hidupnya yang menghalanginya untuk kembali ke alam sadarnya." Tuan dan Nyonya Choi sama-sama terkejut sekaligus bingung dengan penjelasan sang dokter.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kami lakukan, dok?" sang dokter pria baruh baya itu pun melipat tangannya di atas meja dan terdiam beberapa saat.

"Kalau melihat dari pengalamanku dengan pasien seperti ini sebelumnya, sepertinya tidak banyak yang bisa kita lakukan kecuali menunggunya sampai sang pasien sendiri yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk bangun atau terus dalam keadaan koma." Tubuh Nyonya Choi tambah lemas, untunglah sang suami dengan sigap mendekapnya erat.

"Tapi, ada satu hal yang kurasa bisa kita lakukan."

"Apa dok? Saya akan lakukan apapun untuk kesembuhan anak saya." Ucap Tuan Choi semangat.

"Dengan membawakan semangat hidupnya. Seperti... apa anak anda memiliki kekasih?"

.

.

.

"Ini semua salahmu." Nyonya Choi yang duduk di samping suaminya di luar kamar Seungcheol pun menatap suaminya dengan amarah yang membara.

"Jika kau tidak memaksakan perjodohan itu demi kepentinganmu sendiri, anak kita tidak akan terbaring seperti ini."

"Sayang.."

"Kenapa anak kita harus menderita seperti ini terlebih dahulu untuk keluarga Yoon akhirnya menyetujui bantuan di perusahaan kita tanpa pernikahan?!" Nyonya Choi berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap suami di hadapannya dengan berurai air mata.

"APA GUNANYA UANG KALAU ANAKKU MENDERITA?! LIHAT APA YANG DILAKUKAN PUTRA KELUARGA YOON PADA ANAK KITA HINGGA SEPERTI INI! AKU TIDAK TERIMA! AKU TIDAK RELA!" Tuan Choi memeluk tubuh istrinya yang kini terduduk lemas di lantai lorong rumah sakit. Tangisnya memecah keheningan. Perasaan bersalah di hati sang kepala keluarga itu pun membludak. Ia pun ikut menangis bersama istrinya dengan terus meminta maaf.

"Maafkan aku sayang, maafkan aku..."

Jeonghan yang memperhatikan pasangan Choi itu pun menutup mulutnya untuk menahan isakan yang hendak keluar dari bibirnya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini, karena yang ia inginkan hanyalah... bahagia bersama Seungcheol.

"Maafkan aku paman, bibi, dan dirimu.. Seungcheol."

.

.

.

"Soo.."

"Hm?" Jisoo meletakkan americano yang baru disesapnya ke meja, lalu memandang seseorang di depannya seksama. Setelah selesai menonton, mereka makan siang di sebuah kafe.

"Apa..." Mingyu menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Dirinya tiba-tiba jadi gugup. Ia memandangi Jisoo sesaat, kemudian meminum espressonya, dan kembali menatap Jisoo serius.

"Apa... apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah Seungcheol menikahi Jeonghan?"

"Eh?"

"Aku hanya penasaran saja."

"Tentu melanjutkan hidupku. Apalagi yang bisa kulakukan selain merelakannya."

"Kau sungguh mencintainya, ya? Si Seungcheol itu?" Jisoo terdiam. Mingyu dan Jisoo berpandangan sesaat, sampai akhirnya Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela. Sebenarnya sudah lama ia ingin menanyakan perihal perasaan Jisoo ke Seungcheol, namun selalu belum siap untuk menerima jawabannya. Pada akhirnya, hari ini ia berhasil menanyakannya dan sekarang berharap-harap cemas menantikan jawaban lelaki manis dihadapannya.

"Sangat mencintainya." DEG! Hati Mingyu serasa hancur berkeping-keping. Sebenarnya ia sudah menduga jawaban ini dari Jisoo dan sudah menyiapkan hatinya dari jauh-jauh hari. Tetapi tepat saja, mendengarnya langsung dari mulut Jisoo sangat berbeda dari sekedar menghayalkannya.

"Oh." Mingyu hanya mengangguk dan mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Ia mencoba tersenyum menanggapi jawaban Jisoo.

"Tapi.. tapi aku mencoba untuk melupakannya..."

"...aku mencoba membuka hatiku untuk yang lain. Lebih tepatnya, mencoba untuk menerimamu kembali, Gyu." Mingyu akhirnya kembali menatap Jisoo dihadapannya. Ia dapat melihat jelas Jisoo yang kini tersenyum manis di hadapannya. Senyuman dari bibir plumnya yang selalu berhasil meluluhkan hatinya dan membuatnya jatuh cinta berulang kali.

"Aku tau kau pasti bosan mendengarnya, tapi aku akan mengatakannya lagi." Mingyu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Meraih kedua tangan Jisoo di atas meja dan menggengamnya erat.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu, Soo. Aku akan menunggumumu menerimaku lagi."

.

.

.

Besok adalah hari pernikahan Seungcheol dan Jeonghan. Setidaknya, itulah yang Jisoo kira. Ia tidak tau menau tentang pembatalan pernikahan tersebut karena ia telah lepas tangan dan menyerahkan seluruh keperluannya pada Seokmin setelah menyelesaikan bagiannya. Maka dari itu, Mingyu sengaja mengambil cuti dan telah merencanakan untuk mengajak Jisoo berlibur selama seminggu di Macau untuk menghibur Jisoo. Sempat menolak, akhirnya Jisoo mengiyakan melihat Mingyu yang begitu semangat untuk melakukan liburan pertama kalinya dengan Jisoo ke luar negeri, berdua.

"Sudah kau masukkan semuanya?"

"Sudah. Kau yakin ingin menyetir sendiri? Lalu nanti mobilmu bagaimana?"

"Akan ada orang suruhanku yang akan mengambilnya di bandara."

"Kenapa tidak naik taksi saja sih? Kau ini bos yang merepotkan. Menyuruh bawahan malam-malam hanya untuk mengambil mobilmu." Mingyu melirik Jisoo disampingya dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa? Apa ucapanku salah?" Jisoo terseyum kecil, lalu duduk santai ditempatnya sambil menatap ke depan.

"Aku hanya mau menghabiskan waktuku berdua denganmu lebih lama tanpa gangguan, termasuk supir taksi. Apa itu salah?" Jisoo terkekeh, lalu mencubit pelan bibir Mingyu yang sedikit maju.

"Kau kekanakan sekali Tuan Kim." Melihat Jisoo yang tersenyum senang membuat Mingyu pun tak dapat menyembunyikan kebahagiannya. Ia sempat khawatir bagaimana perasaan Jisoo saat mengetahui jika orang yang ia cintai akan menikah besok. Namun, senyuman hangatnya menghapuskan kegelisahannya.

Selama perjalan Jisoo tertidur. Perjalanan ke bandara memang cukup memakan waktu, sekitar dua jam dan hari pun sudah dikatakan larut.

"Bangun, Soo." Guncangan pelan berhasil membangunkan Jisoo yang terlelap. Mingyu keluar membuka bagasi mobil hendak mengeluarkan barang-barang. Jisoo segera merenggakkan ototnya setelah tertidur sejenak, namun dering di ponselnya menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Siapa ini?" nomor tidak dikenal muncul di layarnya. Ia sempat ragu,namun akhirnya tetap mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

" _Jisoo."_

"Siapa ya?"

" _Ini aku... Jeonghan."_ DEG!

' _Mau apa ia menelponku?'_

"Ada apa? Kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi, aku tidak akan menggangu hidupmu dan Seung-"

" _Seungcheol masuk rumah sakit."_ DEG! Seketika waktu seakan berhenti di sekitar Jisoo.

' _Seungcheol...'_

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

" _Daripada itu, lebih baik kau cepat kemari sekarang."_

"Kau mengerjaiku? Kau bercandakan?"

" _Aku mohon Jisoo. Datanglah kemari. Seungcheol.."_ Jeonghan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

" _Seungcheol membutuhkanmu Jisoo. Hanya kau yang bisa membantunya dan membuatnya sadar dari koma."_

"Koma?"

" _Segera kemari, ya. Akan aku kirimkan alamat rumah sakit dan ruangannya."_ Jisoo hendak bertanya lagi, namun Jeonghan sudah mematikan sambungannya.

' _Koma? Apa yang terjadi? Bukannya ia akan menikah besok?'_ kecemasan memenuhi hati dan pikiran Jisoo. Ia segera keluar dari dalam mobil dan menghampiri Mingyu yang sedang berbincang dengan seseorang yang sepertinya orang suruhannya.

"Mingyu! Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang ya?"

"Apa?"

"Seungcheol masuk rumah sakit dan koma." Jisoo meraih tangan Mingyu dan menariknya memasuki mobil. Jisoo sendiri segera memasuki mobilnya, namun sebelumnya ia menghampiri orang suruhan Mingyu.

"Maaf ya karena kami telah merepotkanmu, namamu siapa?"

"Eh? A-Aku Soonyung."

' _Soonyoung? Kenapa namanya familiar ya?'_

"Kau kesini dengan apa?"

"Taksi." Jisoo mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya dan menyerahkannya pada soonyoung.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, tapi kau pulang saja. Maaf karena sudah menyuruhmu ke bandara malam-malam."

"Iya, tidak apa." Jisoo pun tersenyum dan segera memasuki mobil. Soonyoung melihat lembaran uang di tangannya. matanya membulat dan hendak memanggil orang yang memberinya namun mobilnya sudah melaju menjauh.

"Apa pacar bos tidak salah memberi uang? Wah, walau disuruh ke bandar tengah malam aku tidak akan menolak kalau diberi uang satu juta."

.

.

.

"Ada apa sebenarnya, Soo?"

"Entahlah, Jeonghan tadi menelponku dan mengatakan bahwa Seungcheol masuk rumah sakit. Dia koma."

"Jeonghan?" Jisoo hanya mengangguk.

"Kau yakin dia serius?"

"Aku juga tidak tau. Tapi dari nada bicaranya sepertinya dia serius. Aku mohon, Gyu. Lebih cepat lagi."

"Baiklah." Mingyu pun melajukan mobilnya secepat yang ia bisa. Jisoo terlihat begitu khawatir, ia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya dan tangan kirinya meremas lengan kemeja Mingyu erat.

"Seungcheol..." ucap Jisoo pelan, namun masih terdengar di telinga Mingyu. Dadanya begitu sesak melihat Jisoo sebegitu khawatirnya dengan Seungcheol.

' _Apa kau akan sekhawatir itu juga kalau aku yang berada di posisi Seungcheol, Soo?'_

"Mingyu!" Mingyu terkejut melihat mobil sedan yang menerobos lampu merah di depannya. Seketika Mingyu membanting stirnya yang justru membuatnya bertabrakan dengan mobil truk berukuran sedang dari arah belakang. Akibat Mingyu yang mengemudi dalam kecepatan tinggi dan tabrakan yang cukup keras, mobilnya terpental dan terguling sebanyak tiga kali sebelum akhirnya kembali ke posisi semula dengan keadaan mengenaskan.

.

.

.

Jisoo membuka matanya perlahan. Badannya terasa lemas dan kepalanya terasa berdenyut hebat.

"Jisoo, akhirnya kau sadar. Sudah tiga hari kau tidak sadarkan diri." Jisoo menoleh ke samping dan mendapati sosok yang familiar dengan mata berkaca-kaca memandanginya dengan senyuman sendu.

"Wonwoo..." ucapnya lirih.

"Aku akan panggil dokter." Belum sempat Wonwoo pergi, tangannya sudah ditarik Jisoo.

"Mingyu... bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Jangan pikirkan dia. Kau disini dulu. Aku akan panggil dokter memeriksamu." Wonwoo tersenyum sebelum melepaskan genggaman Jisoo dan keluar dari ruangannya.

' _Mingyu... apa yang terjadi dengannya?'_

Jisoo mencoba bangun dari tempat tidurnya dengan susah payah. Ia membawa serta tiang infus yang menancap di pergelangan tangannya. Dengan perlahan ia berjalan keluar ruangannya. Ia benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Mingyu. Apa ia baik-baik saja? Karena saat tabrakan bagian kemudilah yang terkena hantaman keras truk yang menabrak mereka.

"Jisoo? Kau Jisoo kan?" Seorang wanita yang cukup dikenalnya menghampiri Jisoo dengan wajah cemas.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kepalamu dan tanganmu di perban begini?"

"Ibu. Aku.. aku mengalami kecelakaan."

"Ya Tuhan... kenapa kau keluar kalau begitu?"

"Aku.. ada perlu. Ibu sendiri, sedang apa disini?"

"Aku juga sebenarnya sedang mencarimu, Jisoo. Seungcheol, ia masuk rumah sakit."

' _Jadi, Jeonghan berkata jujur.'_

"Sudah hampir dua minggu ia tidak sadarkan diri. Hanya kau yang bisa membantunya. Tidak kusangka ternyata kau ada disini. Ayo nak, temuilah Seungcheol."

"I-Ibu.." Nyonya Choi pun membantu Jisoo menuju kamar anaknya yang jaraknya hanya tiga kamar dari miliknya. Sesampainya disana, Jisoo membeku di samping tempat tidur Seungcheol. Ia tidak menyangka kalau ia akan melihat Seungcheol lagi dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Ibu, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" pandangan Jisoo tidak terlepas dari Seungcheol sama sekali. Ia menatap wajah Seungcheol yang terlelap.

"Ia mengiris kedua pergelangan tangannya."

"Apa?!" Jisoo membulatkan matanya dan melirik pergelangan tangan Seungcheol yang diperban.

"Jeonghan menolak membatalkan pernikahannya padahal Seungcheol sudah berlutut memohon padanya. Lalu, ia malah menyuruh anakku memotong nadinya sendiri. Walau keluarganya sudah meminta maaf dan memberikan sejumlah uang untuk tidak melaporkan hal ini ke polisi, aku tetap tidak rela!" Nyonya Choi tidak dapat menahan air mata, ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Seungcheol nekad melakukannya?" Air mata pun jatuh membasahi pipi Jisoo yang terdapat beberapa goresan luka yang sudah mengering.

"Seungcheol... Anakku sanagt mencintaimu Jisoo. Seungcheol lebih memilih mati daripada hidup tanpamu." Nyonya Choi memeluk Jisoo. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke pundak Jisoo.

"Dokter bilang fisiknya sudah pulih, tapi ia tidak mau bangun. Ia kehilangan semangat hidupnya. Harus ada yang memotivasinya untuk bangun kembali. Dan orang itu.. adalah dirimu. Hanya kau, Jisoo." Wanita yang masih cantik untuk diusia separuh abadnya itu menggenggam kedua lengan Jisoo.

"Kumohon bantu Seungcheol. Kau mencintainya kan?"

.

.

.

Pandangan Jisoo kosong. Ia berjalan sangat pelan menuju kamarnya seorang diri setelah menyetujui keinginan Nyonya Choi. Walau Jisoo dan Seungcheol selama ini menjalani hubungan diam-diam, tapi ibu Seungcheol sebenarnya menyetujui hubungan mereka di belakang suaminya. Mereka sering bertemu dan Nyonya Choi sangat menyukai Jisoo dan bahkan memintanya memanggil beliau 'Ibu'.

Saat sedang berjalan ke ruangannya ia tidak sengaja melirik kamar sebelah Seungcheol dan mendapati Wonwoo berada di ruangan tersebut sedang berbicara dengan dokter.

' _Wonwoo. Sedang apa dia disini?'_ Jisoo yang penasaran pun membuka pintunya perlahan hendak memanggil Wonwoo namun terhenti di depan pintu yang sedikit terbuka melihat siapa yang terbaring di dalam sana.

' _Mingyu...'_

"Jantungnya mengalami kebocoran akibat kecelakaan hebat yang dialaminya. Melihat dari riwayat kesehatannya, ini sangat tidak menguntungkan."

"Dia akan selamatkan, dok?"

"Entahlah. Kita tunggu saja perkembangannya. Karena jantung baru tentu saja tidak sama dengan jantung sendiri. Jadi, kalau jantung yang ini rusak, sepertinya ia harus mendapatkan jantung baru lagi. Namun, kuharap itu tidak terjadi, karena mendapatkan donor jantung itu tidak mudah. Bisa-bisa nyawanya bisa melayang sebelum mendapatkan pendonor."

"Mingyu, kau harus selamat." Wonwoo menangis melihat kondisi Mingyu yang terbaring lemah dengan berbagai alat yang terpasang di tubuhnya untuk menyokong kelanjutan hidupnya.

"Ia pernah melewati masa kritis sebelumnya. Dan kita harus yakin bahwa ia juga akan kuat melewati yang satu ini." Wonwoo hanya mengangguk di tengah tangisnya.

' _Pertama Seungcheol yang menderita karena aku, dan sekarang... Mingyu. Andai aku tidak menyuruhnya untuk tidak mengebut malam itu, hal ini tidak akan terjadi. Aku telah mencelakakan orang-orang yang aku cintai. Aku.. aku benar-benar tak berguna. Ya Tuhan, andai bisa, biar aku yang menggantikan penderitaan Seungcheol dan Mingyu.'_

BRUUK!

"Jisoo!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Note: Akhirnyaaaaaa.**

 **Maaf ya baru bisa update. Aku bener-bener beku ide untuk cerita ini. Maaf ya kalau update-tannya gak sesuai harapan dan membosankan. Satu part lagi untuk endingnya alias next chapter adalah endingnya! Setelah bergalau ria, aku udah menentukan dengan siapa Jisoo akan bersanding (?) Yeeeeeyyy!**

 **Dan untuk endingnya, Nana mau tanya kira-kira kalian mau endingnya gimana? Happy ending atau sad ending?**

 **-Happy Ending artinya Mingyu dan Seungcheol hidup.**

 **-Sad Ending artinya salah seorang diantara mereka akan mati.**

 **Sekarang, nyawa mereka ada di tangan kalian readers~**

 **Review nya please~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Makasih banyak buat reviewnya di chapter sebelumnya dan review readers untuk cerita aku yang lain. Maaf karena gak bisa balesin satu-satu. Pokoknya, aku sangat berterima kasih buat semua dukungan kalian di semua cerita aku. Really, Thank You /bow/**

 **Nana, bbyong!**


	5. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 (ENDING)**

.

.

TYPO DAN BAHASA AMBUREGUL!

.

.

.

"Jisoo..." Jisoo mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali dan memandang Wonwoo sendu.

"Apa kau merasa ada yang sakit? Kau tiba-tiba saja pingsan seperti itu membuatku khawatir." Jisoo mengglengkan kepalanya. Ia mencoba untuk duduk di tempat tidurnya dengan bantuan Wonwoo.

"Mingyu..."

"Seperti yang kau lihat tadi, dokter maupun Mingyu sendiri sedang berjuang, berusaha yang terbaik untuk kesembuhannya." Jisoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Seungcheol juga sedang koma, Woo. Dia memotong pergelangan nadinya sendiri."

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa?" Jisoo tiba-tiba saja menangis sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Kedua telapak tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutup wajahnya. Wonwoo pun bangkit dan langsung memeluk Jisoo erat.

"Kau harus kuat, Soo. Memang banyak kejadian tak terduga yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Tapi, aku yakin kau pasti kuat. Demi dirimu sendiri dan _dirinya."_

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Jisoo sekarang, duduk di samping tempat tidur Seungcheol sambil terus mengajaknya berbicara dengan menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Kau pernah berjanji untuk kembali kan, Cheol-ah? Lalu, kenapa kau tetap tidur saja sampai sekarang?" Jisoo mengelus punggung tangan Seungcheol lembut, tatapannya sendu pada wajah orang yang sudah beberapa lama ini hanya tertidur lelap seperti tak ingin bangun sama sekali.

"Ibumu, ayahmu, dan juga diriku, kami semua merindukanmu, Cheol-ah. Kumohon bangunlah."

Jisoo terdiam beberapa saat sampai akhirnya seseorang masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Seungcheol.

"Jisoo, kau istirahatlah. Makan dan minum obatmu dulu. Sudah dari pagi kau disini, sekarang biar Ibu yang gantian menjaga Seungcheol." Jisoo tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Ia menatap Seungcheol untuk yang terakhir sebelum keluar dari ruangannya.

"Nanti aku kembali lagi, Bu."

"Terima kasih, Jisoo-yah." Ny. Choi mengelus pipi Jisoo Lembut sebelum akhirnya membiarkan pria manis itu keluar dari ruang rawat inap anaknya.

Namun, bukannya kembali ke kamarnya dan beristirahat, Jisoo malah ke kamar Mingyu. Tidak jauh beda dengan apa yang ia lakukan terhadap Seungcheol tadi, disini juga Jisoo duduk di samping ranjang Mingyu, menggenggam tangannya erat dan mengajaknya berbicara.

Setidaknya, itulah rutinitas Jisoo selama dua minggu ia berada di rumah sakit ini. Pagi hari, ia akan mengunjungi ruangan Seungcheol dan bercerita tentang kisah cinta mereka berdua serta memintanya untuk cepat bangun dengan menggenggam kedua tangannya erat, yang terkadang disertai kecupan singkat di dahi, pipi, maupun punggung tangannya. Saat siang menjelang, Jisoo akan menuju ke kamar Mingyu melakukan hal tidak jauh berbeda. Ia terus bersabar melakukan semua rutinitas itu dengan satu tujuan pasti, berharap kedua orang yang sangat ia sayangi itu untuk cepat bangun dari tidur lelap mereka.

"Tuhkan, kau masih disini dan belum meminum obatmu."

"Wonwoo?"

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Soo?"

"Eh, Jun. Kau juga datang? Aku baik." Jun pun menghampiri Wonwoo dan merangkul pinggangnya.

"Cepat makan dan minum obatmu, Soo. Kalau aku tidak kesini kau pasti tidak akan meminum obatnya sampai besok." Gerutu Wonwoo.

"Maaf ya, seharusnya sekarang kalian menikmati bulan madu kalian sebagai pengantin baru, tapi gara-gara aku-"

"Jisoo! Sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk berhenti meminta maaf. Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri." Wonwoo melepaskan rangkulan Jun dan menuju Jisoo. Memeluknya erat yang sedang duduk di samping ranjang Mingyu.

"Ini semua takdir, Soo. Aku yakin semuanya akan segera membaik. Mingyu dan Seungcheol pasti akan baik-baik saja dan segera tersadar. Lalu, kau bisa melanjutkan hidupmu bersama _nya_ dan _dirinya._ "

"Aku harus bagaimana lagi, Wonwoo? Tidak satupun dari mereka yang menunjukkan kemajuan sampai saat ini. Aku harus apa?" Jisoo menangis di perut Wonwoo, sambil melingkarkan tangannya erat di pinggang sahabatnya itu. Wonwoo dengan hati yang sama tersayatnya melihat keadaan sahabat-sahabatnya ini, berusaha untuk menahan air matanya. Tangannya telaten mengelus rambut Jisoo dan punggungnya sambil mengucapkan kata-kata menenangkan. Setiap hari, ia datang berkunjung untuk memantau keadaan para sahabatnya, karena ia sangat paham dengan mereka.

Mingyu adalah anak yatim piatu, anak satu-satunya dari orang tua yang telah meninggalkannya saat umurnya 13 tahun karena kecelakaan. Ia pun dirawat oleh para pembantunya sejak saat itu dan meneruskan usaha periklanan keluarganya setelah menamatkan studi S 2 –nya. Ia tidak dekat dengan sanak saudaranya yang kebanyakan tinggal di luar negeri mengurus bisnis periklanan keluarganya juga. Selain karena jauh, Mingyu juga tidak menyukai mereka yang nyatanya hanya mengincar kekayaan keluarganya. Toh, terbukti dengan tak satupun dari mereka yang mengunjunginya saat ini dan mungkin justru mengharapkannya untuk cepat mati.

Jisoo, orangtuanya telah bercerai sejak umurnya 10 tahun karena ayahnya yang berkewarganegaraan Amerika seorang pemabuk dan sering memukuli ibunya dan juga dirinya. Ia tinggal dengan ibunya di Amerika sampai umur 15 tahun, sebelum ibunya meninggal karena penyakit kanker otak yang dideritnya akibat penyiksaan yang diterimanya dari suaminya dulu. Dengan warisan yang cukup dari tabungan hasil jerih payah ibunya semasa hidup, Jisoo memutuskan untuk kembali ke tanah kelahiran ibunya dan memulai hidup baru. Merintis karir membuka WO sejak masih SMA, ia bisa menghidupi dirinya sendiri sampai saat ini. Dan karena ia kembali ke Korea-lah, ia bisa bertemu Mingyu.

Mingyu tidak pernah mempercayai siapapun dalam hidupnya. Orang yang angkuh dan selalu menghamburkan uang warisan orangtuanya dengan berpesta di klub-klub malam. Namun, Jisoo adalah malaikat yang dikirimkan tuhan untuk merubahnya. Dua orang yang sendiri dalam hidupnya, saling mengerti dan menguatkan. Jisoo adalah orang yang berhasil membuatnya sadar bahwa dunia tidak hanya hitam dan putih, namun juga ada warna merah, biru, jingga, dan sebagainya. Jisoo rutin mengajak Mingyu untuk aktif dalam kegiatan amal di sekolahnya dulu. Mengajarkannya bahwa uang yang selama ini ia anggap remeh dan habiskan dengan mudahnya, bisa lebih bermakna dengan dibagikan kepada anak-anak yatim piatu seperti mereka. Jisoo mengajarkannya, bahwa hidup lebih indah dengan mencintai maupun dicintai. Dan sejak saat itulah, Mingyu belajar, bahwa cintanya hanya untuk Jisoo seorang, sang pemberi warna dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

"Kapan kau akan pulang, Soo? Mau sampai kapan kau tinggal di rumah sakit? Ini bukan hotel, kau menegerti?" Jisoo pura-pura tidur di balik selimutnya. Wonwoo yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Baiklah, aku dan Jun akan pulang sekarang. Jangan menyelinap keluar malam dan istirahat, ok? Besok kami akan datang lagi."

"Tidak usah!" Jisoo tiba-tiba muncul dari balik selimutnya menunjukkan hanya bagian mata ke atas.

"Aku tidak mau merepotkan kalian terus. Kasian juga suamimu, Woo, kalau harus menemaniku disini setiap hari."

"Aku tidak masalah kok. Teman Wonwoo adalah temanku juga." Ucap Jun yang merangkul Wonwoo.

"Kalian terlalu baik. Terima kasih."

"Tidak masalah." Wonwoo mengusak rambut Jisoo sebelum akhirnya melambaikan tangannya dan menutup pintu.

Dan seperti dugaan Wonwoo, Jisoo ke luar dari kamarnya saat dirasa langkah kaki mereka tidak terdengar lagi. Sebenarnya Jisoo sudah sehat dan diperbolehkan pulang sejak tiga hari setelah kecelakaan. Namun, ia tetap bersikukuh tinggal di rumah sakit demi bisa memantau Seungcheol dan Mingyu setiap saat. Dua puluh empat jam setiap hari.

"Ibu belum tidur?"

"Jisoo. Kenapa kau tidak beristirahat, Nak? Ayo kembali ke kamarmu." Suruh ibu Seungcheol yang menghampiri Jisoo di depan pintu.

"Sebentar saja. Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat malam pada Seungcheol, Bu." Ny. Choi mengelus rambut Jisoo sayang, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku titip Seungcheol sebentar ya, aku ingin ke bawah sebentar membeli minum sekaligus menjemput ayah Seungcheol di bawah."

"Baik, Bu." Ny. Choi mencium pipi Jisoo sebelum akhirnya ke luar ruangan.

"Hi, Choel-ah." Jisoo menyatukan salah satu tangannya dengan tangan Seungcheol, mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan satunya dan tersenyum manis.

"Hari ini, bintangnya bersinar terang, Cheol-ah. Tidak biasanya langit Seoul terlihat seindah ini saat malam. Aku harap kau bisa melihatnya juga. Kau ingat tidak, dulu kita pernah melihat bintang yang lebih indah dari ini di Daegu saat _anniversary_ ke dua kita. Lalu, besoknya kau memberikanku kejutan dengan diam-diam menempelkan sticker bintang yang bisa bercahaya saat gelap di langit-langit kamarku. Tapi aku malah memarahimu karena menurutku itu sangat kekanakan. Padahal, kau sudah bersusap payah menempelkannya seharian sampai bolos kerja." Jisoo tiba-tiba tertawa pelan di tengah ceritanya, mengingat-ingat tingkah Seungcheol yang mencoba romantis tapi jadinya malah kekanakan menurut Jisoo.

"Maaf ya karena aku malah memarahimu dulu. Tapi sekarang, sticker bintang-bintang itu tetap menerangi kamarku di malam hari sampai saat ini. Terima kasih, Cheol-ah."

"Eh? Kembang api?" Jisoo terpana melihat kembang api yang menghiasi langit Seoul dari jendela kamar.

"Kalau lihat kembang api, aku selalu ingat wajah penakutmu. Aku ingat sekali bahwa kau itu paling takut dan kagetan kalau mendengar letusan kembang api. Kau pasti akan selalu bersembunyi di belakang tubuhku setiap kita melihat acara kembang api bersama." Suara tawa Jisoo tiba-tiba menghangatkan suasana ruangan Seungcheol saat itu. Suara yang lembut ditambah dengan senyuman _eye-smile_ yang menghiasi wajahnya, adalah hal yang paling dicintai Seungcheol.

"Ah~ Aku rindu melihat wajah penakutmu itu Tuan Choi. Siapa yang menyangka, seorang bos yang sangat ditakuti bawahannya bisa-" Jisoo menghentikan ceritanya. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan dan matanya tidak bisa lepas dari tangan mereka yang saling bertautan.

"S-Seungcheol?" Jisoo mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dan masih mendapati tangan Seungcheol yang terus meremas tangannya.

"J-Jisoo..."

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau makan?"

"Kecup dulu, baru suapi aku." Seungcheol menunjuk-nunjuk pipi kanannya dengan telunjuknya.

"Yak!"

"Aw!" Bukannya mendapat kecupan, Seungcheol malah mendapatkan pukulan di lengannya.

"Ada orangtuamu disini. Aku malu tau." ucapnya pelan, namun masih bisa di dengar orang-orang di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Baiklah, kita keluar saja, Bu. Ini urusan anak muda."

"A-Ayah?" ucap Jisoo panik saat dilihatnya Tuan dan Nyonya Choi yang keluar dengan senyuman penuh arti.

"Nah, sekarang ayo cium aku." Jisoo melirik Seungcheol yang menepuk-nepuk bibirnya dengan telunjuknya.

"Tadi kan di pipi, kenapa sekarang malah pindah ke situ?" protes Jisoo dengan bibir mengerucutnya yang malah membuat Seungcheol makin gemas.

"Ah, lama!" Seungcheol pun meraih tengkuk Jisoo dan menempelkan bibirnya ke atas bibir plum Jisoo. Setelah saling melumat beberapa saat, Jisoo menarik diri duluan. Wajahnya memerah dan ia terlihat panik.

"Jis-"

"Sekarang makan makananmu..." Belum sempat Seungcheol bertanya, ia langsung menyendokkan bubur ke mulut Seungcheol.

"... setelah ini kau harus minum obatmu." Melihat senyuman manis Jisoo, hati Seungcheol serasa menghangat. Segala kegundahannya pun tiba-tiba sirna.

.

.

.

Setelah Seungcheol sadar, Jisoo kembali ke apartemennya sendiri. Tapi, ia tetap mondar-mandir ke rumah sakit setiap hari. Tiga hari setelah tersadar, tubuh Seungcheol mulai membaik. Ia sudah mulai bisa berlari dan melakukan olahraga ringan setelah tertidur berminggu-minggu lamanya.

"Seungcheol! Kau dimana?!" Jisoo kebingungan mencari Seungcheol yang bersembunyi di sekitar taman. Niat awalnya sih untuk mencari udara segar dan olahraga pagi, tapi mentang-mentang sudah sembuh Jisoo malah dikerjai seperti ini.

"Yasudah aku pergi!" Jisoo berbalik hendak pergi, namun pelukan erat Seungcheol dari arah belakang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Soo. Kau taukan aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu?"

DEG!

"Cheol-ah, kita istirahat dulu ya." Jisoo pun menggandeng Seungcheol untuk duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Seungcheol pun merebahkan kepalanya di paha Jisoo. Jisoo mengusap rambut Seungcheol pelan dan salah satu tangannya yang lain terkait dengan tangan Seungcheol.

"Aku senang kau sadar, Cheol-ah."

"Aku pasti kembali. Bukankah aku sudah menjanjikannya?" Jisoo hanya tersenyum manis dan mengangguk.

"Terima kasih karena sudah menepatinya."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, sayang. Sayangku, Hong Jisoo." Mata mereka saling berpandangan. Terlihat jelas cinta yang begitu besar dari mata keduanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Cheol-ah."

"Aku tahu."

"Tapi.." Seungcheol mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar kata 'tapi' dan juga wajah Jisoo yang tiba-tiba berubah serius.

"Kau harus bisa hidup tanpaku, Cheol-ah. Karena kita tidak tau sampai kapan kita bersama dan bisa saja-"

"Cukup!" Seungcheol bangkit dan langsung memeluk Jisoo erat.

"Cukup! Jangan diteruskan, Soo. Kau taukan alasan aku terbaring di tempat ini? Ini semua karena aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Aku tidak bisa sayang, aku tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa, aku-"

"Iya, Cheol-ah. Maafkan aku, maaf. Aku takkan mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi." Jisoo mengelus punggung Seungcheol yang bisa dirasakannya sedang menangis di bahunya.

"Maafkan aku, Cheol-ah..."

.

.

.

"Jisoo dimana, Bu?"

"Kau ini mencari Jisoo terus. Dia sudah pulang, Nak. Ayo sekarang istirahat, sudah malam."

"Iya, Bu." Dengan berat hati, Seungcheol pun berbaring di kasurnya.

"Ibu ke luar sebentar menemui dokter ya. Ibu mau mengurus beberapa hal sebelum kepulanganmu besok." Seungcheol pun hanya mengangguk.

Sudah 15 menit ibunya keluar dan Seungcheol masih juga belum bisa tidur. Jam masih menunjukkan jam 9 malam. Seungcheol yang bosan pun memutuskan untuk ke luar kamar dan berkeliling rumah sakit sebentar. Tetapi, rencana mencari udara segarnya terhenti saat tanpa sengaja ia melihat Jisoo memasuki sebuah kamar yang tidak jauh dari kamarnya. Seungcheol pun mencoba mengintip dengan sedikit membuka pintunya. Namun, kenyataan yang dilihatnya dari balik pintu itu, telah menghancurkan dunia Seungcheol seketika.

"Kapan kau akan bangun, Gyu? Apa kau mau membiarkan aku sendirian membesarkan anak kita?"

 _A-Anak kita? Apa Jisoo baru saja mengatakan anak? Anaknya dengan... Mingyu?_

Jisoo yang berdiri di samping ranjang Mingyu mengambil salah satu tangan Mingyu yang terkulai lemah dan menempelkannya di perutnya, mengusapkannya naik turun di perut Jisoo yang masih rata.

"Dia membutuhkan _Appa_ nya, yaitu dirimu, Kim Mingyu."

Seungcheol mundur perlahan dan kembali ke kamarnya. Wajahnya datar, namun tangannya mengepal dengan kuat di samping tubuhnya.

 _Kau mengkhianatiku!_

.

.

.

"Seungcheol, buka pintunya."

"TIDAK! KAU MENGKHIANATIKU, SOO!" Jisoo dapat mendengar dengan Jelas suara pecahan beling dari balik pintu kamar Seungcheol. Sepertinya piring dan gelas bekas makannya. Karena cermin, meja, dan televisi, serta vas bunga ataupun guci sudah ia pecahkan dari jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya.

"Seungcheol, kumohon buka pintunya. Ayo kita bicara. Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya."

"MENJELASKAN APA?! MENJELASKAN BAHWA KAU TIDUR DENGAN LELAKI LAIN DAN SEKARANG KAU MENGANDUNG ANAKNYA?!"

"Aku juga baru tau aku hamil setelah kecelakaan itu, Cheol-ah. Ini suatu keajaiban bahwa anak ini bisa selamat."

"TIDAK ADA YANG PERLU DIJELASKAN LAGI. SEKARANG PERGI!"

"Maafkan aku, Cheol-ah. Aku benar-benar khilaf. Aku sendiri tidak sadar telah melakukannya."

"BOHONG!"

"Waktu itu kami baru pulang dari pesta pernikahan teman SMA kami Wonwoo dan Jun. Kami mabuk dan aku sendiri tidak sadar telah melakukannya dan akhirnya hamil dan mengandung anak-"

"CUKUP! AKU TIDAK MAU MENDENGAR NAMANYA ATAUPUN DIRIMU LAGI! AKU TIDAK MAU MENDENGAR PENJELASAN YANG SAMA SETIAP HARINYA DARIMU HONG JISOO! JANGAN PERNAH TEMUI AKU LAGI! KAU JAHAT HONG JISOO! KAU MENGKHIANATIKU!"

"Seungcheol..."

"PERGI!"

"Aku tau perbuatanku ini tidak bisa dimaafkan dan kau memang pantas membenciku. Tapi aku mohon, Cheol-ah. Jangan seperti ini. Jangan mengurung diri seperti ini terus."

.

.

.

Jisoo menangis dalam pelukan hangat Ny. Choi, seorang ibu dari anak yang telah disakiti hatinya oleh seorang Hong Jisoo.

"Maafkan aku, Bu. Aku mengkhianatinya."

"Tidak apa sayang. Sudah, jangan menangis. Semuanya sudah terjadi." Ny. Choi terus mengelus punggung Jisoo mencoba menenangkannya. Ia melonggarkan pelukannya dan mengusap wajah Jisoo yang basah karena air mata saat ia sudah mulai tenang.

"Seungcheol butuh waktu."

"Tapi ini sudah lima bulan sejak Seungcheol mengetahuinya dan dia belum membukakan pintunya sama sekali untukku, Bu. Seungcheol bahkan tidak mau melihat wajahku."

"Jisoo, berhenti kemari mulai besok ya?"

"I-Ibu.."

"Tidak sayang, bukan karena ibu membencimu. Tapi, kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu dan juga bayi yang ada dalam perutmu. Dengan datang kesini setiap hari dan mencoba membujuk Seungcheol hanya akan menambah beban pikiranmu. Seorang yang sedang hamil tidak boleh stress, kau tau itukan?" Jisoo mengangguk.

"Lagipula, rencananya besok ibu dan ayah akan membawa Seungcheol ke Cina."

"Ci-Cina?" Jisoo membelalakkan matanya mendengar kata 'Cina'. Ny. Choi tersenyum dan mengangguk sambil mengelus rambut Jisoo.

"Kami punya sebuah rumah di pedesaan dengan pemandangan yang sangat indah di sana. Kurasa, Seungcheol membutuhkan suasana yang lebih tenang dan waktu untuk menerima kenyataan."

"Ibu, maafkan aku, ini semua salahku hingga Seung-"

"Shhh jangan mulai lagi. Kalau kau memang merasa bersalah, jangan temui Seungcheol dulu untuk sementara ini dan jangan mencarinya. Hiduplah dengan baik dan besarkan anakmu. Semoga, Seungcheol bisa menerima perubahan yang terjadi dan kalian bisa bertemu dikeadaan yang lebih baik."

"Apakah hal itu akan terjadi, Bu?"

"Pasti. Kau harus percaya dan berfikir positif. Semua akan baik pada waktunya."

.

.

.

Semenjak kepergian Seungcheol ke Cina, hari-hari Jisoo hanya ia habiskan dengan pergi ke kantor, rumah sakit, dan apartemennya. Usia kehamilannya sudah menginjak usia tujuh bulan. Perutnya sudah cukup besar dan ia jadi mudah lelah sekarang ini.

"Apa kau merasakannya, Gyu? Dia sangat aktif menendang sekarang, apalagi setiap merasakan tanganmu mengelusnya. Kurasa, dia merindukan _Appa_ nya." Jisoo menggerakkan telapak tangan Mingyu ke daerah sekitar perutnya yang terekspos. Jisoo ingin, _Appa_ dan bayinya bisa tetap saling terhubung, walau mereka belum bisa bertatap langsung.

"Ah! Aw!" Jisoo mengaduh sambil meremas tangan Mingu di perutnya saat dirasakannya sang jabang bayi menendang cukup keras berulang kali.

"Apa kau mau menjadi pemain bola, hm? Kenapa menendangnya keras sekali? Kau tidak sabar ingin cepat ke-"

"Jisoo.. jisoo.." Tanpa sadar, kedua tangan Jisoo kembali meremas tangan Mingyu yang masih berada di atas perutnya. Mengabaikan rasa sakit dari tendangan kecil yang berasal dari dalam tubuhnya. Air matanya sudah jatuh begitu saja ke punggung tangan Mingyu.

"Tuhan... terima kasih."

.

.

.

"Bos.."

"Ya, ada apa Seokmin-ah?"

"Saya, ingin minta cuti sebulan, bos."

"Apa?!"

"Tenang bos, selama cuti saya akan menyuruh teman saya untuk menggantikan saya. Bos tidak perlu khawatir, dia sangat berpengalaman dalam hal mengurus WO karena ia juga punya pengalaman bekerja di WO sebelum berhenti karena menikah."

"Memangnya kau mau kemana selama sebulan?"

"Emm.. menikah bos."

"Menikah? Dengan siapa?"

"Namanya, Soonyoung. Dia tetangga jahil yang sering saya ceritakan ke bos. Ini undangannya."

"Soonyoung? Ya, sepertinya namanya memang tidak asing. Selamat ya. Tapi maaf, sepertinya aku tidak bisa datang kalau kau menikahnya di Yeosodo. Anakku, dia mabuk laut."

"Ah, tidak apa bos. Bos sudah memberi restu juga saya sudah cukup berterima kasih."

"Lalu, siapa nama orang yang akan menggantikanmu?"

"Besok akan saya bawa orangnya bos. Namanya, Doongi."

.

.

.

"Kau bisa menjemputnya kan, Gyu?"

" _Iya, tenang saja. Apa kau mau menitip sesuatu, my princess?"_

"Tolong belikan buah-buahan dan susunya Jimin ya. Susunya tinggal sedikit."

" _Apa susu untukku juga sudah habis?"_

"Eh? Sejak kapan kau minum susu? Kau kan tidak suka susu?"

" _Suka kok.. buktinya aku rutin meminumnya, masa kau lupa?"_

"Susu apa?"

" _Susu yang tiap malam kau suguhkan untukku di ranjang kita."_

"KIM MINGYU!"

BRAKK!

Jisoo mematikan ponselnya dan membantingnya cukup keras di meja dapur. Tidak peduli walau akhirnya ponselnya akan retak atau rusak. Jisoo menangkup kedua pipinya yang mulai memerah padam.

"Dasar Kim Mingyu bodoh!"

.

.

.

Ting tong~ Ting Tong~

"Siapa?"

"Paket untuk Ny. Kim!" setelah dilihatnya tukang pengirim paket yang memencet bell apartemennya dari layar kecil di dekat pintu, Jisoo langsung membukanya. Diterimanya sebuah kotak berukuran sedang setelah menandatangani tanda terima.

"Terima kasih." Jisoo masuk ke dalam dan membuka isi kotak tanpa nama pengirim di ruang tengah. Betapa terkejutnya ia begitu melihat isinya adalah sebuah lampu tidur berbentuk tabung, yang disekitarnya terdapat ukiran berbentuk bintang. Dilihatnya sebuah surat di dalamnya. Air mata langsung mengalir dari kedua matanya sejak kata pertama yang ia baca.

Hi, apa kau sudah melupakanku?

 _Tidak pernah_

Senang kau sudah bahagia. Anakmu begitu manis seperti dirimu dan Mingyu adalah sosok Ayah dan suami yang sempurna untuk keluarga kecilmu, setidaknya itu yang kutau dari ibuku.

 _Kau juga pasti akan menjadi ayah dan suami yang baik, Cheol-ah_

Aku sudah bahagia disini dan sekarang aku sedang menjalin hubungan dengan pria asal korea yang tinggal disini. Dia selalu menemaniku selama aku di sini dan aku berencana melamarnya dalam waktu dekat.

 _Aku harap dia tau bahwa ia adalah orang paling beruntung di dunia ini._

Selalu tersenyum ya Hong Jisoo, atau sekarang Kim Jisoo?

 _Bagaimana dengan Choi Jisoo?_

Kau harus bahagia, Soo. Harus. Aku akan selalu mendoakan kebahagianmu dari jauh.

 _Kau juga harus bahagia Cheol-ah dan aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu._

Yang terakhir, maaf, belum bisa menemuimu sekarang. Walaupun aku tau seharusnya aku mengatakan hal ini secara langsung padamu tapi, kuharap ini cukup untuk saat ini. Aku, sudah memafkanmu, Jisoo.

 _Terima kasih, Cheol-ah._

.

.

.

Jisoo membakar surat dari Seungcheol di bawah _shower_ kamar mandinya. Memandanginya hingga berubah menjadi abu dan memutar keran di hadapannya, membuat air dingin yang mengalir deras menghapus jejak abu sisa kertas yang terbakar dan juga jejak air mata di wajahnya.

.

.

.

"Jimin sudah tidur?" Mingyu mengangguk lemas dan menaiki ranjang mengambil tempat di samping Jisoo.

"Maaf ya membuatmu kerepotan. Padahal kau sudah lelah seharian bekerja, tapi kau juga harus menidurkannya."

"Tidak masalah. Walaupun dia lari kesana-kemari, aku senang melakukannya. Lagipula Jimin sangat manis, mirip denganmu." Mingyu mencubit hidup istrinya yang dibalas pukulan di lengannya.

"Untungnya dia mirip denganku."

"Tapi aku juga mau satu yang mirip denganku."

"Eh?"

"Kita kan sudah punya anak laki-laki. Dan Jimin juga sudah berumur lima tahun sekarang. Apa tidak seharusnya kita memberikannya adik?"

"M-Mingyu..."

"Waktu itu saja kita berhasil membuatnya tanpa sengaja. Apalagi kalau disengaja, pasti hasilnya akan lebih bagus."

BUGH!

"Kau pikir buat anak itu segampang buat telur dadar?!"

"Aku tidak mau tau! Pokoknya malam ini aku tidak mau pakai pengaman!"

"KIM MINGYU!"

"KIM JISOO!"

.

.

.

" _Eomma_ sakit?"

"Tidak sayang, _Eomma_ hanya kelelahan. Hari ini Jimin berangkat dengan _Appa_ ya?"

"Baik _Eomma_." Setelah memberikan ciuman selamat pagi kepada _Eomma_ nya yang masih berbaring di ranjang, Jimin langsung memeluk Jisoo erat.

" _Eomma_ , terima kasih ya lampu tidurnya, Jimin suka sekali. Sekarang kamar Jimin jadi banyak bintangnya."

"Iya sayang."

"Oh iya, hari ini bu guru menyuruh Jimin membawa mainan ke sekolah untuk disumbangkan. Boleh tidak _Eomma_?"

"Boleh sayang." Jisoo pun mengelus dan mengecup pipi gembul anak lelaki satu-satunya itu.

"Yasudah, _Eomma_ istirahat ya. Nanti hati-hati kalau di rumah sendirian."

"Memangnya kenapa Jimin sayang?" Jisoo terus saja memainkan kedua pipi anaknya itu gemas.

"Soalnya semalam Jimin dengar ada suara yang aneh dan berisik dari kamar _Eomma_ dan _Appa_. Jimin takut ada monster masuk kamar _Eomma_ pas Jimin gak ada. Nanti yang lindungin _Eomma_ siapa?"

BLUSH!

Pipi Jisoo langsung memanas pendengar pengakuan polos anaknya. Setelah Jimin keluar dari kamarnya untuk mengambil mainan yang akan disumbangkan, Jisoo langsung melempar semua bantal yang ada di kasur ke arah Mingyu yang langsung berlari ke luar.

.

.

.

Mingyu melajukan mobilnya dan menuju sekolah Jimin yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat tinggal mereka. Pagi itu jalanan cukup ramai oleh aktivitas para penghuni ibukota korea itu. Ada yang berjalan kaki, menaiki kendaraan umum, maupun kendaraan pribadi. Seperti salah satunya adalah pria berkulit putih dengan rambut hitam legam yang sedang menyesap americano nya di dalam mobil pribadinya yang terparkir di luar sebuah gedung apartemen.

"Dia memang manis, sangat mirip denganmu, Soo." Matanya kemudian beralih ke layar di ponselnya. Sebuah gambaran seorang pemuda bermata kucing yang sedang tersenyum memandang langit penuh bintang terpantul di atasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu, Soo. Hanya dirimu. _It's you_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note: Maaf, kalau ternyata endingnya mengecewakan. Maaf, kalau kalian merasa waktunya terbuang sia-sia karena nungguin dan membaca fanfic ini yang ceritanya amburegul dan banyak typonya. Maaf, karena ceritanya gaje dan gak ada** _ **feel**_ **nya.**

 **Terima kasih buat semua yang mendukung cerita aku ini dengan memfollow, fav, dan review.**

 **Jujur, awalnya aku mau buat ini jadi oneshoot cheolsoo story dan menjadikan Mingyu hanya sebagai 'piguran'. Lah kok, makin kesini pendukung Mingyu malah makin banyak? Janji awal 2 atau 3 part tapi malah jadi lebih gini (Tapi penulisnya tetep ngotot ini 3 chapter. Bye!) dan endingnya aku ngikutin kemauan terbanyak, walaupun bedanya tipis kok. Tapi kali ini Minshua yang menang.**

 **Boleh dong reviewnya, apa aja aku terima. Please dong, jangan jadi siders. Walau kamu gak punya akun ffn tetep bisa review kok. Walau ini fanfic abal dan ceritanya amburegul, Nana buatnya pake mikir dan berjam-jam sampe gak tidur.**

 **Setelah review IT'S YOU, berikan vote nya ya untuk fanfic yang harus Nana update selanjutnya?**

 **-Minshua in Romance**

 **-Cheolsoo Backstreet**

 **-Teman**

 **-Make You Mine**

 **Vote terbanyaklah yang akan Nana update selanjutnya. So, pilih yang mana?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Once again, I'm sorry and thank you" -Nana**


	6. Special

IT'S YOU, AGAIN

.

.

.

TYPO DAN BAHASA AMBUREGUL!

.

.

.

.

.

Itu dia.

Berdiri tegap dengan wajah menawannya yang masih sama seperti enam tahun yang lalu.

Itu dia.

Menatapku dengan pandangan sendu yang sama, yang ia berikan padaku enam tahun yang lalu saat aku menghianatinya.

Itu dia.

Seseorang yang membuat jantungku berdetak kencang enam tahun lalu dan bahkan

.

.

.

sampai saat ini.

.

.

.

Itu dia.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Choi Seungcheol.**_

.

.

.

Mata kami masih saling menatap dari beberapa menit yang lalu tanpa berpaling. Tatapan matanya yang dulu hangat dan penuh cinta, kini berubah sendu. Dan akupun yakin, tatapan yang aku berikan padanya saat ini tidaklah jauh berbeda dari yang ia berikan padaku sekarang.

Kami hanya terdiam. Menatap satu sama lain tanpa menghiraukan kendaraan yang lalu lalang diantara kami. Aku melihat bibirnya terbuka seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi, tak ada satupun kata yang terucap. Aku melihat ia mulai melangkahkan salah satu kakinya ke depan. Namun, ia menariknya kembali.

Hatiku sudah bergegup tak karuan selama beberapa menit kami hanya bertatapan. _Choi Seungcheol._ Namanya terus terulang tanpa sadar dari bibirku pelan.

Karena ia tak juga memberi tanda akan mengambil langkah maju, aku pun memberanikan diri untuk menghampirinya. Namun, baru dua langkah berjalan, aku pun berhenti.

"Hyung, ayo kita pulang. Semuanya sudah terbeli."

Dan saat kulihat pemuda itu datang, saat itu pula aku memutuskan tatapan kami.

.

.

.

Author POV

Jisoo segera mengalihkan pandangannya saat melihat seorang pemuda datang bergelayut manja di lengan Seungcheol. Mereka segera berjalan menjauh dan meninggalkan Jisoo yang kembali menatap Seungcheol sendu di seberang jalan. Entah kenapa Jisoo merasa sedikit 'terganggu' dengan kehadiran pemuda tersebut.

 _Mungkinkah, dia pemuda yang dibicarakan Seungcheol di suratnya waktu itu?_

Jisoo yang sedang berkutat dengan opininya langsung kembali ke alam sadarnya saat tangannya ditarik oleh bocah lelaki berumur enam tahun. Ia tersenyum ketika anak itu mulai rewel memintanya untuk segera pulang.

"Omma! Kenapa berdiri disini terus? Ayo pulang~ Aku lapar~"

Jisoo mengelus surai hitam bocah tersebut sebelum akhirnya menggenggam salah satu tangannya.

"Maaf Jimin sayang. Ayo, kita pulang."

Dan akhirnya Jisoo pun sadar apa yang membuat Seungcheol tidak menghampirinya tadi.

.

.

 _ **Jimin**_

.

.

Anak buah _cinta_ nya dengan Mingyu di sampingnya. Seorang anak yang kehadirannya menjadi penyebab perpisahan mereka enam tahun lalu. Anak yang mau tidak mau kehadirannya akan mengingatkan mereka tentang pahitnya berkorban.

Tidak! Baik Jisoo maupun Seungcheol tidak pernah menyalahkan Jimin atas apa yang terjadi pada diri mereka, karena mereka sadar, ini adalah takdir mereka. Namun tetap saja, setiap melihat bocah manis berambut coklat tua itu, rasa sakit di hati Seungcheol kembali terasa.

.

.

.

"Aku akan ke Busan untuk mengawasi resepsi siang nanti dan mungkin akan pulang larut."

"Kau pergi dengan apa?"

"Aku akan bawa mobil sendiri."

Jisoo menghentikan sejenak kegiatan berkemasnya saat merasakan dada suaminya yang menempel dipunggungnya.

"Kenapa tidak suruh Seokmin saja yang membawanya? Aku tidak mau kau kelelahan, princess." Mingyu makin mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya di pinggang istrinya. Mencium harum aroma segar jeruk dari perpotongan leher Jisoo.

"Seokmin sudah berangkat lebih dahulu. Aku kesiangan karena kau tidak membiarkanku bangun dari tempat tidur." Jisoo membalikkan tubuhnya, sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya dengan melipat tangan di dada.

"Jadi salah siapa aku harus menyetir sendiri, hm?" Mingyu hanya terkekeh. Ia mengecup kening istrinya kemudian menaruh kepalanya di pundak sempit itu dengan memeluknya erat.

"Ini kan hari libur, aku hanya ingin bermlas-malasan denganmu."

"Kau memang libur. Tapi justru di hari sabtu dan minggu aku sedang sibuk-sibuknya bekerja."

"Bagaimana kalau aku dan Jimin ikut ke Busan?" Mingyu mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum cerah. Berharap istrinya itu akan mengizinkannya ikut kali ini. Tapi nyatanya? Jisoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak! Kau ingat terakhir kali kau dan Jimin ikut aku bekerja? Kalian hampir membakar tempat resepsinya karena bermain kembang api. Jadi, _no way Mr. Kim!"_

" _Come on, Mrs. Kim~"_

Jisoo menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri, membuat Mingyu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Yasudah ya. Aku harus segera berangkat kalau tidak mau terjebak macet." Jisoo segera melepaskan pelukan suaminya dan menyelempangkan tas kerjanya. Ia mengecup kening anaknya yang masih terlelap di kamarnya sebelum menuju pintu keluar.

Mingyu mengikutinya dari belakang dan Jisoo yang sudah hafal rutinitasnya sebagai seorang istri Kim Mingyu langsung mencium bibirnya sebelum berpamitan.

"Jangan lupa ajak Jimin jalan-jalan keluar ya nanti, Gyu."

"Eum. Besok kita jadi ke taman bermainnya?"

"Tentu. Jimin sudah menantikannya."

Dan Mingyu pun melihat Jisoo hingga ia masuk ke dalam lift. Entah kenapa, rasanya hari ini ia berat sekali melepas Jisoo bekerja.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih ya Jisoo! Ini benar-benar pesta pernikahan impianku. Sangat sesuai dengan yang aku bayangkan."

"Sama-sama Seungkwan-ah. Aku senang kalau kau menyukainya."

"Wah, ternyata hyung benar-benar tepat merekomendasikanmu."

"Eh? Hyung?"

"Sepupunya suamiku Vernon yang merekomendasikan kami memilihmu sebagai WO pernikahan kami."

"Siapa sepupunya Vernon?"

"Oh, dia datang kesini kok. Dimana ya eh, itu dia."

Dan Jisoo tidak tau, apakah ini memang takdir, atau tuhan memang sedang mempermainkan dirinya. Di tengah kerumunan keramaian, mata mereka kembali bertemu.

 _Choi Seungcheol._

Takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali. Namun berbeda dari sebelumnya yang mereka hanya terdiam dengan saling pandang. Kali ini, Seungcheol tanpa ragu datang menghampirinya. Dan setiap langkah yang ia ambil, membuat jantung Jisoo berdegup kencang berkali-kali lipat seperti bom waktu yang siap meledak kapan saja.

"Jisoo."

Hanya satu kata. Cukup hanya dengan satu kata bernada rendah dan terdengar manis itu. Dunia Jisoo seakan runtuh seketika. Hingga akhirnya ia terkulai tak sadarkan diri di sepasang lengan yang mendekapnya hangat itu.

.

.

.

Jisoo terbangun di sebuah ruangan kecil dengan sedikit pening di kepalanya. Ia teduduk di atas sofa yang ia tiduri tadi, menyebabkan sebuah jas hitam yang menyelimuti tubuh bagian atasnya terjatuh. Saat mengambilnya, Jisoo tanpa sadar menghirup aromanya.

Wangi maskulin yang familiar. Walau sudah bertahun-tahun, Jisoo tidak akan pernah lupa wewangian yang keluar dari tubuh seseorang yang selalu memanjakannya enam tahun silam itu. Wangi maskulin yang wewangiannya akan semakin tercium kuat di bagian daerah dada bidangnya. Jisoo tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri. Gila! Bahkan Jisoo masih sangat hafal detail tiap inci tubuhnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Tanpa sadar, bibir Jisoo sudah membuat lengkungan cantik di wajahnya. Dan tanpa sadar pula, ia menatap wajah tegas itu terlalu lama dari yang seharusnya.

"Iya." Jisoo pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

Seungcheol duduk di samping Jisoo dengan sepiring makanan di tangannya.

"Makanlah." Ucapnya sambil menyodorkan piring berisi nasi dan beberapa lauk pauk di atasnya.

"Ada ayam dan bola-bola daging. Aku juga menambahkan capcay seafood. Semuanya, kesukaanmu." Lagi-lagi Jisoo tersenyum. Entah kenapa, segala sesuatu yang Seungcheol lakukan saat ini selalu menakjubkan bagi Jisoo.

"Terima kasih." Jisoo mengambil piringnya dan mulai memakannya perlahan.

.

.

Rasanya, mereka berharap waktu berhenti saat itu juga.

.

.

"Maaf." Jisoo menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan menatap Seungcheol. Tapi Seungcheol hanya menghadap kedepan dengan kedua tangan mengenggam kedua lututnya erat.

 _Dia gugup?_

"Waktu itu, aku tidak sempat menyapamu. Aku ingin menghampirimu, tapi "

"Tapi kau sedang bersama kekasihmu." Sambung Jisoo.

"Eh? Kekasih?" Seungcheol mengerutkan keningnya memandang Jisoo dan sedetik kemudian bibirnya membulat tanda mengerti.

"Bukan. Yang kemarin itu sepupuku, adiknya Vernon. Aku menemaninya membeli jas untuk pesta pernikahan Vernon."

"Aah~" dan entah mengapa Jisoo merasa lega.

 _Tidak! Kau tidak seharusnya merasa lega Hong-K_ _im Jisoo._

"Lalu, kau sudah menikah?" Seungcheol menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Kekasih?" dan Seungcheol pun kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku single." Perjelas Seungcheol.

Kini giliran Jisoo yang mengerutkan keningnya. Lalu surat itu?

"Kalau kau memikirkan isi dari surat yang kuberikan padamu waktu itu. Anggap saja hubungan kami tidak berhasil." Dan Seungcheol pun tidak akan pernah bisa jujur kalau semua itu, hanyalah karangannya belaka.

Seungcheol mungkin berhalusinasi atau itu memang sebuah kenyataan yang ia harapkan atau... itu memang kenyataan? Setelah penjelasannya tadi, sekilas ia bisa melihat sebuah senyuman kecil di wajah Jisoo. Seakan mengisyaratkan bahwa ia merasa senang bahwa Seungcheol masih sendiri. Seungcheol sempat berfikir bahwa mungkin, mungkin Jisoo masih mencintainya. Mungkin, masih ada kesempatan untuk dirinya.

"Jisoo."

"Hm?"

"Mau pulang ke Seoul bersama?"

"Maaf, tapi aku... bawa mobil sendiri."

.

.

Dan Jisoo lagi-lagi berfikir, kenapa takdir senang sekali bermain dengan dirinya.

.

.

"Mobilku kenapa Seokmin?"

Jisoo terheran melihat ban mobilnya di bagian samping kanan, dua-duanya kempes. Padahal ia yakin bahwa mobilnya masih dalam keadaan baik-baik saja pagi tadi. Bahkan ia berhasil mengendarainya dari Seoul ke Busan dengan selamat.

"Sepertinya, bos parkir di tempat yang salah. Di sini ada beberapa paku."

"Apa?!"

Jisoo mengurut keningnya. Kenapa dari sekian luas lahan parkir yang tersedia di lapangan belakang gereja ini, harus mobilnya yang terkena sial. Oh iya benar, Jisoo lupa bahwa takdir sedang senang-senangnya bermain dengan dirinya saat ini.

"Jadi, pulang denganku?" dan Jisoo tersadar bahwa Seungcheol masih ada di sampingnya. Karena takut kalau darah rendah Jisoo kambuh dan dia pingsan lagi, Seungcheol menemaninya hingga ke parkiran.

"Kalau tidak keberatan." Melihat senyuman Seungcheol, tiba-tiba hati Jisoo yang gundah gulana terasa teduh kembali.

"It's my pleasure _._ "

.

.

.

Senyuman tidak henti-hentinya terukir di wajah tampan seorang Choi Seungcheol sejak bertemu Jisoo tadi siang.

Akhirnya.

Akhirnya ia bisa dekat dengan Jisoo lagi. Ia sempat tertegun saat beberapa hari yang lalu bertemu Jisoo. Tapi ia masih belum siap untuk berbicara dengan Jisoo. Apalagi ada bocah lelaki anak Jisoo dan Mingyu di sampingnya. Maka saat sampai di rumah, ia malah menyesal karena melewatkan kesempatannya.

.

.

Namun, kali ini ia akan memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ia punya untuk bersama Jisoo dengan sebaik-baiknya.

.

.

Jisoo terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia terkejut karena tidak mendapati Seungcheol di bangku kemudi. Ia menghela nafasnya kasar karena ketiduran, padahal ia sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tetap terjaga tadi.

Dilihatnya ternyata Seungcheol ada di luar duduk bersandar di bagian depan mobilnya sambil meminum sekaleng minuman. Tanpa pikir panjang, Jisoo langsung menghampirinya.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun? Maaf aku berhenti untuk beli kopi karena sedikit mengantuk."

Jisoo menggelengkan kepalanya "Tak apa." Lalu ikut bersandar di samping Seungcheol.

"Bukankah bintangnya indah?" Jisoo yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Seungcheol mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas. Benar saja, langit sedang cerah sekarang. Tampak cantik dengan taburan bintang yang berkilauan.

Kini giliran Seungcheol yang memperhatikan Jisoo. Wajah tersenyumnya yang sedang memandang bintang seperti ini, mengingatkannya pada wajah dan kenangan yang terdapat di wallpaper ponselnya.

"Seperti masa lalu ya." Dan Seungcheol tidak menyangka kalau Jisoo akan tertawa pelan mendengar ucapannya barusan.

"Iya. Seperti masa lalu." Saat Jisoo mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Seungcheol, pria berambut hitam legam itu pun sadar-

.

.

-ia tidak akan pernah bisa berhenti mencintai Jisoo.

.

.

Seungcheol makin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Jisoo. Mungkin karena suasana malam yang tenang, atau udara sejuk di sekitar sungai Han yang menenangkan, atau mungkin memang Jisoo yang masih memiliki rasa untuk Seungcheol? Seungcheol bersyukur karena Jisoo hanya diam menerima.

Tinggal beberapa senti lagi, maka Seungcheol akan berhasil merasakan manisnya bibir plum itu lagi. Jisoo pun sudah menutup matanya. Tetapi Seungcheol malah teringat pertemuannya dengan Jisoo beberapa hari lalu dengan anak lelaki di sampingnya.

.

.

Jisoo heran karena ia tidak juga merasakan apa-apa setelah menutup matanya. Saat membuka matanya, ia bingung karena Seungcheol sudah tidak ada di sampingnya dan malah berdiri di dekat sungai Han.

"Seungcheol..."

"Maaf karena sudah lancang." Ucapnya setelah membalikkan badannya. Jisoo menghela nafasnya kasar. Ia tahu bahwa yang Seungcheol lakukan itu benar.

.

.

Tapi ia malah kecewa.

.

.

"Aku akan pulang naik taksi."

Jisoo berjalan cepat memasuki mobil Seungcheol. Ia membuka kursi belakang dan masuk ke dalamnya untuk mengambil tas dan barang bawannya yang lain. Saat hendak keluar, ia terkejut karena Seungcheol malah masuk dan mengunci pintunya. Ia lebih terkejut lagi saat Seungcheol menangkup wajahnya dan langsung melumat bibirnya penuh nafsu. Dan seketika itu-

.

.

-Jisoo membalas ciumannya.

.

.

Seungcheol tau apa yang ia lakukan salah; mencintai seseorang yang sudah menikah dan memiliki anak. Jisoo tau apa yang ia lakukan salah; menikmati kecupan hangat dari seseorang yang bukan miliknya, lagi. Tapi mereka juga sama-sama tau, kalau masih ada cinta yang tersisa diantara mereka.

Jisoo mendesah pelan saat merasakan kecupan, hisapan, dan gigtian lembut di sekitar lehernya. Ia mengeratkan genggaman kedua tangannya di rambut lelaki di atasnya. Genggamannya makin erat dan desahannya makin sensual saat tangan-tangan nakal membuka satu persatu kemeja yang ia pakai dan merayap bebas di atas tubuhnya.

"Seungcheol~" seperti mantra, kata itu terus terucap dari bibirnya yang mulai bengkak.

.

.

.

Pria manis itu menundukkan kepalanya. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar dan memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin yang ada di dalam mobil berkali-kali.

 _He is fucked up!_ Ia tidak bisa pulang ke apartemennya dengan keadaan berantakan seperti ini. Selain bibirnya yang bengkak, lehernya penuh dengan tanda-tanda kemerahan hingga kebiruan, dan Jisoo pun yakin kalau di bandannya, khususnya bagian dadanya terdapat banyak bekas yang sama.

"Aku tidak bisa pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini." Ucapnya memecah keheningan. Seungcheol pun hanya memandanginya tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Setelah melakukan _hot make out session_ di jok belakang mobilnya, akhirnya mereka berhenti saat Seungcheol hampir melepas celana yang dipakai Jisoo " _Jangan Cheol-ah. Jangan!"_ Maka mereka pun berhenti dan kembali melajutkan perjalanan mereka dalam keheningan.

"Lalu?" tanya Seungcheol akhirnya. Jisoo memandangi apartemennya dari luar jendela mobil. Ia terus memaki dirinya karena melakukan tindakan laknat seperti ini; berselingkuh. Tapi toh, ia dulu bisa bersama Mingyu karena menyelingkuhi Seungcheol, kan? Lagi-lagi, ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Antarkan aku ke hotel, Cheol-ah. Aku akan tidur di sana malam ini. Setidaknya besok mungkin bekasnya sudah tidak terlalu ketara atau aku akan tutupi dengan _cream_."

"Bagaimana kalau menginap di apartemenku saja?" ucap Seungcheol tenang. Ia bahkan dengan santai menggenggam sebelah tangan Jisoo erat.

Jisoo pun jadi berfikir, apa Seungcheol tidak sadar bahwa ia baru saja melakukan skandal dengan istri orang lain di _backseat_ mobilnya tadi dan sekarang dengan kasual menawarkan tinggal di apartemennya.

Jisoo masih sangat hafal dengan arti dari tiap gerak tubuh Seungcheol. Dari tatapan mata dan usapan lembut di tangannya saat ini, Jisoo tau bahwa Seungcheol tidak hanya sedang sekedar menawarkan untuk 'tidur' biasa di apartemennya.

.

.

 _Gila! Bodoh! Rendahan! Murahan! Penghianat!_

 _._

 _._

Jisoo lagi-lagi mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ia tau bahwa ia seharusnya sejak awal menolak ajakan Seungcheol pulang bersama tadi. Ia seharusnya menampar Seungcheol saat ia mencoba menciumnya tadi. Ia seharusnya ingat dengan cincin emas putih dengan permata kecil di tengahnya yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Ia seharusnya ingat dengan suami dan anaknya yang mungkin ketiduran di sofa karena menunggunya pulang di rumah. Ia seharusnya mengabaikan tawaran Seungcheol.

.

.

Tapi, ia malah mengabaikan semua yang seharusnya ia lakukan.

.

.

"Bagaimana, Jisoo?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan."

.

.

.

Dan lagi-lagi, Jisoo kehilangan akal sehatnya karena senyuman seorang Choi Seungcheol.

.

.

.

"It's my pleasure."

.

.

.

Jisoo pun sadar, bahwa bukan takdir yang sedang mempermainkannya. Tapi, ia sendirilah yang menikmati bermain-main dengan takdir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, Tuan Kim. Bos Jisoo sudah pulang sejak sore tadi. Mobilnya rusak, jadi saya bawa ke bengkel dulu. Tadi ia pulang dengan kawan lamanya itu loh Tuan Kim, yang dulu pernah jadi _client_ kami tapi tidak jadi menikah, yang dulu juga pernah datang ke kantor dengan marah-marah, yang penampilannya... "

"Mobil apa yang ia pakai?"

"Eh? Emm.. kalau tidak salah sedan hitam."

Mingyu yang melihat sedan berwarna hitam melajukan kendaraannya dari jendela kamar apartemennya, merasakan jantungnya seakan tercekat.

.

.

Udaranya, seakan diambil paksa.

.

.

Di tengah percakapannya dengan Seokmin, Mingyu merasakan ponselnya bergetar tanda pesan masuk. _'My lovely princess'_ terpampang di layar ponselnya. Segera ia baca pesan tersebut, dan dirasakannya dadanya makin sesak.

"Seokmin, besok kalian ada jadwal jam berapa?"

"Besok? Kebetulan sekali besok Bos mengosongkan jadwalnya. Katanya, mau pergi jalan-jalan dengan Jimin kan?"

"Oiya, benar. Aku lupa. Kalau begitu, terima kasih Seokmin-ah."

"Memangnya Bos Jisoo belum pulang ya, Tuan Kim?"

"Mungkin, mungkin ia mampir dulu. Aku yakin **Jisoo pasti pulang**. Sekali lagi terima kasih Seokmin-ah."

"Ya, sama-sama Tuan Kim."

 _ **Bip**_

Mingyu menjatuhkan tangannya dari depan telinganya. Tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk meremas dada sebelah kirinya yang berdenyut sakit.

Ia berjalan perlahan ke tempat tidur dan meletakkan ponselnya di nakas tempat tidur. Kemudian, memandangi wajah Jimin yang sedang terlelap di kasurnya bersama Jisoo.

Mingyu naik ke atas tempat tidurnya. Mendekap Jimin erat dipelukannya. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan isakan yang hendak keluar dari bibirnya. Tapi tidak dengan air matanya yang beberapa jatuh di pucuk kepala anaknya.

.

.

.

 _Jisoo pasti kembali._ Kata-kata itu yang terus dikatakan hati seorang Kim Mingyu. Ia yakin, kalau Jisoo tidak akan mungkin meninggalkan mereka. Setidaknya, ia tidak akan meninggalkan Mingyu.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak selama ada Jimin diantara mereka.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **From: My lovely princess**

Maaf sayang, karena ada keperluan mendesak aku akan lembur di kantor hingga besok. Maaf juga besok aku tidak bisa ikut ke taman bermain. Kita tunda minggu depan ok? Tolong titip kecupan maaf untuk Jimin. Besok juga mungkin aku akan pulang larut.

Maafkan aku ya sayang. Aku mencintaimu dan Jimin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebenarnya ini bagian dari 5 FF special untuk ulang tahun Jisoo kemarin, yang kesemuanya udah Nana post di Wattpad.**

 **Nana menutuskan untuk update disini juga karena FF IT'S YOU itu adalah FF special yang Nana mulai dari awal di FFn dan diakhiri juga di FFn.**

 **Semoga suka.**

 **Silahkan yang mau menghujat dan mencaci maki Nana terima dengan lapang dada ^^**

 **Warning: Minshua shippers harap tidak membaca! ^^**


End file.
